


8000 sabores

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Romance, ideas, sorteo, vuestrasideas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Una historia de secretos, una de omegas, una de viajes en el tiempo, una de aurores, una de venganza...Una y ocho mil ideas que me habéis hecho llegar y que me quedé con ganas de escribir y regalaros.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter/Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hola amores, esto era una idea que me rondaba desde que hicimos el sorteo por lo 7000 seguidores en wattpad.

Allí me dieron ideas para que tras un sorteo saliera ganadora una de ellas y escribiera un mini fic. Este fue Beauty.

Ganó una , pero había 78 ideas más mirándome con ojitos.

Todas no voy hacerlas, pero hay algunas que me llamaron mucho la atención y me apetecía hacerles aunque fuera un One Shot.

Os las dejo por aquí para que hagáis apuestas (aunque no habrá ganadoras jajajaja, esta vez las elegiré yo)

1\. Draco/Harry (Durante una clase y en plena adolescencia las hormonas revolucionadas de Slytherin y Gryffindor harán de las suyas)

2\. Ron Weasley/Tom Riddle (Durante un viaje en el tiempo en lo que debería ser su séptimo año para destruir los horrocruxes acaban en el quinto año de Tom)

3\. Harry/Theodore (Harry quiere intentar conquistar a Draco, y nada como su mejor amigo, Theo, para que le ayude a acercarse a él, o quizás acabe mucho más cercano a otro Slytherin)

4\. Severus/Harry (Au no mágico, donde Severus es un profesor universitario con fama de cabrón, y Harry será el alumno que más lo sufra)

5\. Voldemort/Nagini (Voldemort realmente amó a su serpiente, pero esta no siempre fue solo un reptil, y rememorará recuerdos de su vida juntos)

6\. Harry/Rabastan Lestrange (En una noche en la que Harry solo quiere salir y despejarse de todo acaba conociendo a un hombre con un aura muy oscura, tres meses después y con un embarazo que no puede ocultar tendrá que tratar de encontrarlo, aunque eso acabe con la amistad entre Harry y Neville)

7\. Viktor/Harry/Cedric/Draco (Durante el torneo de los tres magos, los tres campeones se retan a un partido de Quidditch, pero necesitan un cuarto jugador. Los juegos acaban en algo más, y con Zabini como testigo de todo ello)

8\. Charlie/Draco (Unidos por su obsesión por los dragones, ambos se dan cuenta de que no solo comparten eso. Acabarán formando una bonita pareja que adopta pequeños dragones como si fueran hijos propios)

9\. Fred/George/Harry (Durante el torneo de los Tres Magos, los gemelos se esfuerzan en ayudar a Harry a cualquier coste, detrás de tanta preocupación se esconde algo más profundo)

10\. Draco/Ron (En un mundo omegarverse, Ron y Draco no deberían haber acabado juntos, el que siempre pensó sería el omega de su amigo Harry resultó ser el suyo)

11\. James Sirius/Scorpius (Scorpius siempre fue el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero con el tiempo se da cuenta de que para él podría ser mucho más)

12\. Albus Severus/Harry (Durante su viaje al pasado para salvar a Cedric, Albus se encontrará con la versión joven de su padre. Estar entre él y Draco como interés romántico será realmente incómodo y hará que Scorpius se de cuenta de muchas cosas)

13\. Sirius/Rodolphus (En el mundo de los sangres pura, los contratos matrimoniales concertados son lo más común para perpetuar los linajes más antiguos. Sirius tiene un prometido que no le dejará escaparse de su contrato con los Lestrange)

14\. Percy/Rabastan (Percy es el asistente del Ministro que debe revisar las condenas de todos los presos en Azkaban, Rabastan ha cumplido su condena en un tiempo récord por su buena conducta y arrepentimiento, sus víctimas no han muerto y parecen estar recuperándose. El enamoramiento del preso por el asistente es absurdo y él lo sabe, Percy no accede a la cita que le pide, pero ¿cuánto tiempo puede resistir alguien cuando no es tan indiferente como se cree?

15\. Cedric/Harry (La relación de Draco y Harry ha acabado de la peor manera, el matrimonio de su ex con Astoria le deja muy vulnerable, sin saber que otra persona de su pasado va a tratar de hacer todo lo posible por ganarse su corazón)

16\. Blaise/Ron (Tras la guerra las familias sangre pura hacen el esfuerzo de unirse para que no vuelva a haber una futura guerra, los Malfoy se han aliado con los Weasley y celebran una cena anual donde los miembros de ambas familias y sus amigos se reúnen. Ron acaba de divorciarse de Hermione y siente que no va poder rehacer su vida nunca más, cierto invitado le demostrará que cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre)

17\. James/Sirius (Durante sus misiones, James y Sirius, como aurores tienen que enfrentarse a muchas cosas, que tengan que "hacerlo" para salvar sus vidas no sería la más extraña)

18\. Harry/Draco (Tras la guerra todos tratan de rehacer sus vidas, años después Draco y Harry vuelven a cruzar sus caminos, sin rencores, sin prejuicios se dan cuenta que están mucho mejor juntos que separados)

19\. Remus/Sirius/Severus (Una pareja de tres no es fácil, pero Remus, Sirius y Severus no piensan rendirse por ello aceptan ir a terapia de parejas poliamorosas)

20\. Remus/Sirius (A Sirius cuando la luna llena convierte en hombre lobo a Remus siempre le despierta su lado más sumiso, el resto de días su gusto por el daddy kink le tiene como el consentido de Remus)

21\. Ron/Harry (En un mundo donde alfas y omegas viven en paz, para Ron y Harry no será raro ser amigos, salvo cuando Ron no deja de oler a Harry cada vez que tiene oportunidad y a Harry le gusta demasiado)

22\. Tom/Harry/Severus (Harry no ganó la guerra, Harry se unió a Voldemort y arrastró a Severus con ellos. Harry sigue siendo el niño que vivió, pero no el que dejará vivir a cualquiera, y sus amantes saben bien cuales son sus sádicos gustos)

23\. Lucius/Severus/Narcisa (Tras la muerte de Lily y la caída del señor tenebroso, Severus cae en una grave depresión, la culpa y la soledad se lo están comiendo. El matrimonio Malfoy, y mejores amigos de Severus, decide que tienen que tomar cartas en el asunto e involucrarse, involucrarse muchísimo)

24\. Harry/Draco (¿Puede haber algo más cliché que una historia de amor entre el capitán del equipo de futbol y el chico emo del instituto? Sí, que sean Harry y Draco y que todo sea un auténtico lío entre ellos)

25\. Harry/Draco (Draco aceptó la propuesta de Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía, nuevos aliados y viejos enemigos que tendrán que convivir a la fuerza por un mismo fin)

26\. Harry/Draco (La brigada inquisitorial está tras las extrañas reuniones del niño-que-vivió y sus amigos, Draco quiere puntos extra y sobre todo saber qué demonios se trae Potter ese año entre manos. Nunca pensó que lo descubriría entre muérdago encantado y besos que no pueden ser eludidos)

27\. Draco/Hermione (Ambos quedan atrapados en un laberinto del que solo podrán salir si pasan todas las pruebas, algunas los harán enrojecer, otras traerán sus más profundos temores, pero juntos se darán cuenta de que pueden conseguir cualquier cosa)

28\. Percy/Rabastan (Cada mortífago está encargado de una de las familias que trabajan para el bando de los traidores, Rabastan es el encargado de vigilar a los Weasley, pero no todos le son indiferentes y hará de su labor un duro, duro trabajo)

29\. Blaise/Neville (Las clases particulares siempre son la excusa perfecta para enamorar a la persona que te gusta, o eso fue lo que pensó que pasaría Blaise cuando le pidió ayuda a Neville en Herbología)

30\. Sirius/Severus/Remus (Harry tan solo es un bebé que necesita muchos cuidados, Dumbledore no toma en serio la opción de mandarlo con sus tíos muggles, Harry debe permanecer en el mundo mágico y tres magos con una relación complicada serán sus cuidadores)

31\. Sirius/Severus (Continuación de Doce Campanada: El fin de año acabó del modo más extraño que Severus pudiera imaginar, ¿cómo será el año nuevo?)

32\. Draco/Harry (Beauty : ganadora del sorteo de los 7000)

33\. Lucius /James (James está obsesionado con una pelirroja que no se lo merece, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Lucius. En la guerra y el amor todo vale. Lucius usará todo lo que pueda para hacerle ver que él es la mejor opción)

34\. Draco/Harry (Solo éramos unos niños cuando nos enamoramos, pero aún no sabíamos lo que era amar. Ahora no renunciaré a ti, sé que esta vez todo saldrá bien.)

35\. Sirius/Severus (Salir con un perro tenía dos cosas malas, una eran las pulgas, otras las mordidas que Severus encontraba por todo su cuerpo. Para las primeras usaba pociones, para las segundas no había remedio porque cuando tapaba una Sirius corría a hacerle otra)

36\. Draco/Harry (Tras la muerte de los Potter, Tom y Severus se quedan con Harry cuidándolo como si fuera su propio hijo, por eso cuando un rubito presuntuoso comienza a seducir a su inocente Harry, ambos se lo pondrán difícil)

37\. Severus/James (En Hogwarts hay muchos secretos, el de ellos es sucio, es húmedo y les tiene completamente absorbidos en una relación imposible)

38\. Harry/Tom Felton (Harry es el auror en el que se basa una serie de libros que se han llevado a los cines muggles, al principio solo le hace gracia, hasta que ver al actor que encarna a su eterno rival en la escuela, y este, no se parece en nada a Draco Malfoy, año tras año es incapaz de no ir a ver las películas para ver a ese actor, hasta que decide presentarse ante él)

39\. Remus/Harry (Durante la batalla Greyback muerde a Harry antes de morir, la licantropía no será un impedimento para que Harry asista al último año en Hogwarts, pero tendrá a un vigilante y maestro muy especial que le acompañará en todo el proceso)

40\. Theodore/Neville (Los juegos con Slytherin nunca son lo que parecen, Neville debería haberlo sabido. Una simple galleta no podría ser algo tan vergonzoso, salvo que sea un Cookie Ookie (juego de correrse en una galleta y el que lo haga el último, pierde y se la debe comer))

41\. Harry/Draco (Uno es un joven matón de la mafia que acaba en las manos del otro, un estudiante de medicina. Mundos demasiado diferentes pero que no dejarán de chocar una y otra vez, ¿los separará definitivamente o los unirá hasta el final?)

42\. George/Harry/Fred (Harry tiene un pequeño secreto, en realidad tiene dos: una relación con los gemelos Weasley y un gusto culposo por las sesiones de BDSM. Los gemelos tienen un gran secreto, le han robado el novio a su hermana y no se arrepienten)

43\. Sirius/Severus/Remus (Severus, teniente del gobernador Riddle, viaja en un navío que es secuestrado por el temido pirata Black, que no solo se conformará con las riquezas que encuentre en la nave)

44\. Draco/Cedric/Harry (Cedric tiene debilidad por concederle a Draco cualquiera de sus caprichos, y ahora su capricho es tener a Harry Potter en la cama. Cedric va a tener que usar todo su arsenal de encantos para convencer al héroe de guerra, que no tiene la mejor de las relaciones con su novio)

45\. Harry/Draco (Harry no puede dormir, se mete en la cama para no pegar ojo en toda la noche lo que hace que como auror sea un completo peligro, su jefe le manda a San Mungo donde acaba en las manos de un medimago demasiado conocido para él. ¿Será capaz Draco de devolverle el sueño a Harry?)

46\. Harry/Harén (El salvador del mundo mágico tiene derecho a un harén propio, Harry lo tiene, sus chicos son bonitos, dóciles y complacientes, o eso quiere pensar él)

47\. James/Severus (James y Harry sobreviven al ataque de Voldemort, rehacen sus vidas con la ayuda de Remus y Sirius, pero no cuentan con que Harry incluirá a Severus en sus vidas, haciendo que James y Severus tengan que llevarse bien a la fuerza.)

48\. Draco/Harry (Harry es un chico demasiado tierno para que Draco pueda resistirse a provocarle cada vez que tiene ocasión, ¿se quedará solo en matarlo a sonrojos o querrá algo más?)

49\. Teddy/Draco (Para Teddy, Draco, su tío, no es como el resto, es especial y no puede negar por más tiempo que está enamorado de él. Para Draco, Teddy es un joven intrépido y demasiado loco que parece tener una fijación con él. Para Harry, Draco, su ex novio, y Teddy, su ahijado, están entrando en algo que le hace sentir realmente incómodo)

50\. Remus/Sirius/James (Remus y Sirius están en una relación en Hogwarts, una relación que exhiben sin problemas delante de sus amigos, pero que a James le está sacando de quicio y restando a pasos acelerados su heterosexualidad, ¿podrá resistir todas las provocaciones de esos dos?)

51\. Fred/George (Para Fred los negocios tras la guerra van bien, sus vidas tras la guerra van bien. Su relación en la intimidad de su casa, va bien, lo que no va bien es que George no para de coquetearle provocativamente delante de cualquiera, y Fred no sabe como pararle para mantener sus secretos, secretos)

52\. Neville/Cedric (Es el último baile de Yule para Cedric, después se irá de Hogwarts, aplicará para entrar como Inefable en el Ministerio y sobre todo, no volverá a ver a Neville. Neville sabe que será el último baile de Yule en el que podrá ver a Cedric, pero es demasiado tímido para hacer nada, ¿serán capaces de ir al baile juntos?)

53\. Ginny/Astoria (Ginny está a punto de casarse, Harry es todo lo que alguna vez soñó, y sin embargo... sin embargo, está completamente enamorada de Astoria Greengrass, próximamente Malfoy, y es correspondida, ¿serán capaces de dar un paso al lado y salirse de la línea que tenían trazada para ellas?)

54\. Tom/Draco (Dumbledore nunca fue lo que todos creyeron, unido a la causa de Grindelwald, le traiciona para poder seguir con los planes que ambos crearon. Tom Riddle sigue sus pasos como discípulo pero cuando es derrotado por Harry, Dumbledore le da el diario donde Tom aún sobrevive a Lucius, no será él quien estreche su relación con el joven que habita en el diario, sino su hijo Draco)

55\. Lucius/Harry (Lucius es convertido en hombre lobo como castigo, gracias a su mejor amigo Severus, y a que Harry Potter testificó a su favor, se salvará de ir a Azkaban. Esa es la parte buena, la mala es que durante los juicios se da cuenta de que Harry es su pareja destinada. ¿Qué va a hacer Lucius estando casado, y creyendo que su hijo está enamorado de El elegido?)

56\. Draco/Harry (Para la sociedad victoriana hay cosas inconcebibles, por eso los Greengrass contratan los servicios del detective privado Harry Potter para que investigue al prometido de su hija y los rumores sobre su gustos sodomitas)

57\. James/Lucius (Lucius y Narcisa están casados, James acaba de salir de Hogwarts y está comprometido con Lily. Lucius quiere hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo a Severus, salvo que las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea)

58\. Remus/Ron (Cuando Tonks muere, Remus se queda solo cuidando de Teddy, Harry y los Weasley le apoyarán en todo, pero un Weasley en concreto será el único que ayude a una parte de él que jamás pensó pudiera ser curada)

59\. Harry/Hermione/Ron (continuación Donde caben dos, caben tres y No te vayas nunca: La guerra ha acabado y sorprendentemente los tres han sobrevivido. Lo que había empezado como una relación de tres que les consolaba durante tiempos difíciles, ¿sobrevivirá cuando la calma llegue a sus vidas?)

60\. Sirius/Harry/Remus (A Harry le muerde un miembro de la manada de Greyback como venganza por matarlo convirtiéndolo en hombre lobo. En el último año en Hogwarts crear una manada será la tarea más dura de Remus)

61\. Severus/Sirius (En una fiesta de antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts, los compañeros de Sirius se vengan de él por lo que les hacía pasar con sus bromas, dejándoselo atado y amordazado en el despacho de quién más le sufrió, Severus Snape)

62\. Draco/Luna/Harry (Tras la guerra, Luna tiene claro que Harry y Draco están hecho el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, ellos no están tan seguros cuando las cosas no terminan de funcionales, les falta algo, les falta ella)

63\. Sirius/Severus/Remus (Tras la guerra y con demasiadas muertes a sus espaldas Sirius ofrece su casa para un desolado Remus junto a su hijo; un Harry muy perdido; y dos elementos a los que jamás pensaría que abriría sus puertas, Severus Snape y su sobrino Draco Malfoy. ¿Podrán vivir todos juntos y en armonía?)

64\. Harry/Draco (Durante la guerra Draco queda ciego, Harry nunca lo supo y cuando años después se reencuentran se da cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado mucho para ambos)

65\. Harry/Draco (Harry y Draco fueron comprometidos antes de nacer, pero Lily siempre se resistió a que su hijo no tuviera la opción de casarse con quien él amara de verdad. Cuando Lily muere durante el último curso de Harry, los Malfoy sacan el antiguo contrato y James no tiene fuerza para resistirse. La enemistad entre sus hijos ha escalado a tal punto que cuando les anuncian su compromiso ellos solo pueden seguir haciéndose la vida imposible)

66\. Draco/Theo/Harry (La relación de Theo y Draco es demasiado explosiva, una noche haciéndolo, Theo se da cuenta de que no están solos y Harry les ha pillado. Desde entonces lo lleva a presenciar cada encuentro en secreto)

67\. Severus/Lily (Lily sobrevive a la caída de Voldemort junto a Harry, la vida para ella no será fácil y encontrará apoyo en un antiguo amigo. Severus hará lo que sea necesario para ser lo que los dos supervivientes necesiten, las segundas oportunidades existen si uno sabe aprovecharlas)

68\. Draco/Harry (Hermione se siente completamente sola mientras ve como Ron se olvida de ella, y encuentra consuelo en otra alma que sufre, ¿quién podría imaginar que ella y Draco Malfoy podrían tener algo en común? Quizás lo de ella no tuviera solución, pero ¿cómo no ayudar a que dos personas que se quieren estén juntas?)

69\. Fred/George (Por error, mientras tratan de hacer un hechizo para poder participar en el torneo de los tres magos descubren uno para que un hombre se quede embarazado, ¿cómo les contarán a sus padres que van a tener un hijo?)

70\. Draco/Harry (Harry es un alfa de alto estatus, poderoso, pretencioso y con la idea clara de cerrar un centro de omegas maltratados. Draco es un omega activista que se enfrentará a Harry y su idea de cerrar el centro. ¿Que se enamoren en el transcurso detendrá los planes de cada uno?)

71\. Sirius/Remus (Hogwarts no es una escuela para jóvenes magos, sino para asesinos profesionales, donde tras duras pruebas no todos concluirán sus estudios. Esta última consiste en matar a uno de tus compañeros de casa, Remus deberá matar a Sirius, y Sirius a Remus. Si no lo hacen, mueren los dos. ¿Pueden los sentimientos que han ido creciendo en los dos hacerlos cumplir con su deber?)

72\. Severus/Remus (Remus y Severus se gustan, peros sus respectivos amigos se odian, ¿cómo hacer que una relación así funcione? Eso sin sumar que hay un tipo que quiere que Severus se una a su grupo sectario y elitista)

73\. Percy/Oliver (Oliver quería ser el mejor, tenía que ser el mejor, Percy le había dicho en segundo curso que él solo se relacionaría con alguien sobresaliente. Oliver sería el mejor jugador de Quidditch y ganaría la copa de las casas después de años de derrotas, la ganaría y le confesaría sus sentimientos a Percy)

74\. Ron/Draco (Para Ron, Draco Malfoy es un grano en el culo, por lo que una pelea con él no le parece ninguna mala idea. Salvo cuando han pasado de los conjuros a los puños, y de estos, a un beso. No, eso no era lo que tenía que pasar, y el comportamiento extraño entre ambos sorprende a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo a ellos mismos que son incapaces de volver a mirarse)

75\. Harry/Draco (Hay un rumor en Hogwarts que corre más rápido que la pólvora, a Draco Malfoy le gusta Harry Potter. El problema de los rumores es que sean ciertos o no uno ya no puede desprenderse de él y le persigue por todos los pasillos. ¿Cómo se comportarán ambos chicos cuando los rumores no dejen de acosarlos?)

76\. Fred/Tonks (Tras la ruptura con Remus, Tonks está muy desencantada con el amor. Los intentos de un joven Fred Weasley solo le hacen gracia, pero jamás lo tomaría en serio, ¿verdad?)

77\. Severus/Harry (En el callejón Diagon hay dos herbolarios, uno frente al otro, uno es de Snape, el otro de Potter. Llevándolos a una cotas de competitividad realmente absurdas, ¿y si por una vez tuvieran que trabajar codo con codo y dejar la rivalidad a un lado?)

78\. Ron/Remus (Cuando Ron abandonó a sus amigos, nunca llegó a El Refugio con Bill y Fleur. Fue con Remus con quien pasó esas semanas, con quien descubrió algo que callaría para siempre, o quizás hasta que la guerra acabara)

79\. Severus/Remus (Cuando Dumbledore contrató a Remus como profesor en Hogwarts, a Severus le dio una misión. Crear la mejor poción matalobos posible. A Remus, tomarla sin dudar lo más mínimo de Severus. Ambos se encontrarán en un punto intermedio: proteger a Harry Potter)

* * *

Besitos

Shimi


	2. La del auror y el actor

_38. **Harry/Tom Felton** (Harry es el auror en el que se basa una serie de libros que se han llevado a los cines muggles, al principio solo le hace gracia, hasta que ver al actor que encarna a su eterno rival en la escuela, y este, no se parece en nada a Draco Malfoy, año tras año es incapaz de no ir a ver las películas para ver a ese actor, hasta que decide presentarse ante él)_

* * *

A Harry su vida le gustaba, su trabajo le gustaba, y la tranquilidad de sus días libres le gustaba.

Hacía 10 años de la guerra, de que todos le alabaran como un héroe. La euforia había ido pasado para dejarlo solo reflejado en los libros de Historia y a él, ser una persona relativamente normal.

Aceptó el puesto de auror que el nuevo Ministro le ofreció, los mismos instructores de la Academia certificaron que estaba más que cualificado, y solo estuvo un verano poniéndose al día sobre reglamentos y protocolos.

Desde entonces sus días pasaban entre el trabajo, sus amigos Hermione y Ron, y Teddy, su ahijado.

No necesitaba nada más, aunque Hermione dijera que ser feliz junto a otra persona tampoco le haría daño.

Cierto, no le haría daño, pero a pesar de sus 28 años aún no se sentía preparado.

Su familia, su trabajo y algún escarceo con tipos que sabían lo que había le eran más que suficiente, o eso creía él.

Fue Teddy quien le arrastró a un cine muggle, fue en el verano antes de que entrara a la escuela y pudiera pasar menos tiempo con él.

Curiosamente Harry siendo criado en ese mundo casi nunca había vuelto a él, sus recuerdos no eran buenos, y la verdad era que una vez conocida la magia, lo muggle se le quedaba corto.

Pero sentado con un Teddy incapaz de controlar que el pelo le cambiara de color cada medio segundo, se alegró de que las luces se apagaran y tener que dejar de cambiarlo él mismo para que se quedara en un castaño "normal".

El niño estaba al borde de la butaca cuando la música comenzó, le gustaban las palomitas de azúcar, y Harry compró unas normales para él.

Pero las palomitas acabaron olvidadas escena tras escena, no podía ser, tenía que ser una broma, un hechizo realmente bien elaborado por George y Ron, pero algunas cosas que salían en la pantalla ni siquiera él se las había contando a ellos.

Ante sus ojos, su vida pasaba escena tras escena, salvo que habían modificado levemente los apellidos, ni siquiera habían tomado la molestia de hacerlo con los nombres, ¿quién había osado hacer una barbaridad como aquella?

No mentiría en que algunos parecidos eran sorprendentes, salvo uno.

Ni en sus mejores sueños Draco tenía ese aspecto, su rostro siempre fue anguloso, mezquino y despreciable. Habían enterrado, más o menos, el hacha de guerra.

Pero aquello era casi una burla, le mostraban como un niño bonito, de dulce rostro, hasta a Harry le supo mal que su versión cinematográfica no le diera la mano.

Su ahijado estaba tan metido en la historia que ni comía, y se reía como un loco con las caras del Ron y el Draco de la pantalla.

Cuando acabó Harry miró al niño.

—Ha sido alucinante, ¿podemos verlas todas antes de que me vaya a Hogwarts, ¿me comprarías los libros?

Harry tragó duro, ¿es que además había libros?

Lo llevó con su abuela, y él hizo una búsqueda en la red muggle llamada Internet, la fotografía de alguien a quien no pensaba volver a ver en su vida le llenó de rabia.

La jodida Rita Skeeter que ahora se hacía llamar J.K. Rowling, y se había forrado a su costa.

Iba por la sexta película de una saga que había escrito y que le había granjeado millones de libras.

Y la rabia que sintió cuando vio todas ellas en una noche era enorme, no eran así como habían sucedido las cosas.

Harry sabía controlar su magia mucho mejor que su versión infantil cinematográfica, pero del enfado ese día en Londres la red eléctrica se cayó durante horas.

Una hora en la que aprovechó para ir a la mansión que la bruja se había levantado a su costa.

Rompió cada una de las protecciones que había puesto a su casa, y la encontró escondida junto a uno de sus hijos que le miraba muerto de miedo.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Skeeter. Suelta a tu hijo, y sal de aquí.

—No les hagas daño.

—No sé por quién me tomas, no soy yo él que va haciendo daño a la gente.

Cuando el niño se separó, le lanzó un obliviate y le mandó a su habitación con un hechizo de irrealidad.

Skeeter, o Rowling como se hacía llamar ahora, le miraba espantada. No dudaba que la tentación de cruaciarla no estuviera latente en él, pero se contuvo.

—Te lo dejé claro hace años, y ¿qué haces tú? Una historia falsa sobre mi vida.

—No es falsa.

Harry sacó su varita, y la clavó contra su cuello, la mujer tembló de pánico.

—Sabes perfectamente que lo que dices no es lo que pasó, has dado una versión de los hechos muy retorcida. Y te has lucrado a mi costa.

—Me echaste de mi mundo, me dejasteis como una apestada solo por tratar de hacer mi trabajo, tenía que ganarme la vida.

—¿Mintiendo?

—Quizás no te guste ver lo mezquino que los héroes también pueden ser.

Harry calculó que si la mataba, podría tirar de algunos hilos para no ir a Azkaban. Pero se tranquilizó, inspiró un par de veces y bajó la varita.

—Reescríbela.

Ella le miraba con unos ojos azules enormes, y luego comenzó a reírse, carcajadas que la hicieron doblarse en dos.

—No lo entiendes, Harry, no entiendes hasta donde ha llegado tu historia. No entiendes que eso "ya" no es posible, los muggles están locos con este mundo mágico, y solo se va haciendo más y más grande. Además, no usé vuestros apellidos reales, es completamente legal.

—Y tú cada vez más rica.

Ella asintió.

—¿Por qué has reflejado a Draco así? Sabes que si él lo supiera, yo sería el menor de tus problemas.

—Tom es el Draco que debería haber existido.

Harry no podía casar ambas imágenes, el prepotente niño de su infancia, que en pantalla solo salía como un niño caprichoso y con cierto enamoramiento pueril por el protagonista.

Lo dulce había ido cambiado a atractivo, y el Draco real era todo lo opuesto al de la pantalla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—le preguntó Skeeter—. No he hecho nada ilegal, nadie te conoce en el mundo muggle, y como tú dices ni siquiera es la versión oficial.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, apretó la mano en la que aún tenía empuñada su varita.

No, puede que no fuera algo ilegal pero sí amoral.

—No puedes hacerme nada.

Harry se desapareció de la casa de la mujer, si no lo hacía, podría haber cometido una locura.

La luz no había vuelto a Londres, y se apareció en otro barrio muggle.

Las casitas eran muy acogedoras, pero la penumbra lo hacía todo más fantasmagórico.

Si no había sido muy sabio ir a casi matar a Rita Skeeter, acosar a un joven muggle lo era mucho menos.

Entró como un delincuente por una puerta que no tuvo ni que forzar, subió las escaleras y pasó por varias puertas donde otros jóvenes dormían.

No eran él, cuando lo vio dormido con el pelo decolorado y unas raíces oscuras no le pareció la misma persona que había visto en la pantalla muggle.

Hasta que se giró, y abrió los ojos, no podría haberle visto, porque Harry llevaba la capa de invisibilidad puesta. No era tan joven como parecía en la pantalla, había investigado y el chico que hacía de un Draco de 16 años, en realidad tenía 20, y problemas de insomnio.

El joven se llevó las manos a la media melena revuelta y suspiró hondamente.

No, no tenía el más mínimo parecido con su rival infantil.

Miró las paredes llenas de banderines y camisetas de futbol inglés, el joven ni siquiera trató de encender la luz cuando se encendió un cigarrillo que desagradó a Harry.

No fue la única noche que Harry apareció en aquella casa, ni que fue testigo de que ser un actor juvenil era mucho más duro de lo que había imaginado.

Estaban a punto de comenzar el rodaje de la siguiente película y Tom tuvo una bronca enorme con su padre.

Tom quería dejar el personaje, quería ser una persona normal, pero su padre le había dicho que eso ya no era posible, solo eran tres películas más y las habían dejado firmadas por una suma impresionante que su padre gestionaba desde hacía años.

El rodaje comenzó y Harry tuvo que irse a una misión por varias semanas, cuando volvió a ver a Tom, la caracterización como Draco era increíble, este sí se acercaba un poco más a su personaje real. Salvo cuando tras una escena sonreía y no había ni un rastro de Draco y solo de Tom.

Harry se estaba obsesionando con él, y no debería. No le había hablado a nadie de los libros y las películas, y mucho menos de Tom.

Pero su primer encuentro real sí fue fortuito, Tom lo confundió con un extra de acción, Harry no supo que decir y solo le siguió la corriente.

Era la primera vez que hablaba, y no pudo evitar hacer un poco el tonto para él, Tom tenía una escena donde rodaba por el suelo y no era nada creíble.

Harry le explicó como debía tirarse para no hacerse daño, Tom le regaló una sonrisa enorme pero luego le vio irse de nuevo cabizbajo.

Harry cometió otra tontería, le invitó a tomar una pinta después del rodaje, y Tom y otros de los actores de reparto fueron a un pub cercano. Harry faltó al trabajo por primera vez en toda su vida de auror, cuando se encontró con un Tom Felton borracho y lloroso contra su cuello.

Lo llevó hasta su casa, la verdadera Grimmaldi Place no tenía nada que ver con la que retrataban en las películas.

Le coló una dosis muy baja de poción para la resaca que a un muggle le harían poder tolerarla y que el dolor de cabeza se le fuera rápidamente.

Amenazó a todos los cuadros con que si se movían aunque fuera un pestañeo los llevaría al sótano y no los volvería a sacar de allí.

Nadie pestañeó, salvo Tom que lo miraba como si no lo hubiera visto antes tan bien.

—Estoy harto de esta película, ¿sabes?—dijo el joven con una taza humeante entre sus manos, que Harry había hechizado para que mantuviera el calor.—Estoy obsesionado con ella, hasta tú pareces más de ese mundo que nadie.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry bebiendo de su propia taza.

Los ojos azules de Tom eran demasiado limpios, demasiado sinceros, jamás hubiera sido un Slytherin, si tuviera que apostar apostaría que si hubiera nacido mago sería un estupendo y alegre Hufflepuff.

—No sé, eres demasiado parecido a la versión de un Harry Potter adulto que yo veo.

—¿Tú crees?—Harry sonrió ocultándose detrás de su taza.

Harry no era bajo, de hecho una vez entró en contacto con el mundo mágico todas sus carencias nutricionales fueron suprimidas, era alto y robusto, con la famosa cicatriz que no se limitaba a la frente sino que cruzaba su rostro. Tampoco había rastro de esas odiosas gafas que sus tíos le habían hecho usar.

—No sé, siempre he tenido la sensación de que el personaje no sería como Daniel.

—Yo también.

Tom sonrió, Harry le hubiera besado.

Se hicieron amigos, y Tom despertaba más veces en su casa que en el hotel de los actores.

El secreto se le estaba haciendo bola a Harry, que no intimaba con muggles por lo mismo, pero Tom, Tom era diferente.

Y que la noche anterior se le hubiera enganchado del cuello y le hubiera besado hasta que Harry no pudo más y le hizo el amor, solo complicaba las cosas. Las complicaba mucho.

Harry solo le había seguido por curiosidad, y había acabado mezclándose demasiado.

Tom tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus pectorales, y había sido tan bueno hacérselo que Harry solo quería volver a repetir.

Odiaba las mentiras, había tenido demasiadas durante casi toda su vida. Pero ¿cómo decirle que era exactamente lo que él había creído? La versión adulta de su Harry Potter, el protagonista de la saga que le había hecho famoso.

No pudo, sencillamente no pudo, aún menos cuando se despertó lamiéndole el ancho cuello, y acariciándole suavemente.

—Házmelo otra vez, por favor.

Harry lo hizo, ese día y cada uno tras el rodaje. Tom comenzó a ser su secreto.

Al menos hasta que una tarde de las vacaciones de Navidad, Teddy apareció por la chimenea, Harry había sido al único que no le había cerrado la red flu. Y el niño de once años miraba a su actor favorito con ojos como platos y con mil colores cambiantes en el pelo.

Tom que había estado contándole cosas del rodaje mientras Harry le robaba algunos besos estaba igual, solo que su color de pelo seguía siendo rubio platino.

—Es él, tío Harry, es él.

—¿Harry?

Harry no le había dado su verdadero nombre, absurdamente se había presentado como James, y ahora no sabía que hacer.

Por eso no era bueno estar con muggles que no conocieran el secreto de la magia, esta siempre acababa apareciendo y poniéndolos a ambos en una extraña tesitura.

Harry mandó de nuevo a Teddy con su abuela, no sin antes hacer que Tom le firmara un autógrafo y volviera a alucinar con ver a un niño desaparecer entre las llamas.

Harry tenía un problema, de hecho tenía dos.

Uno, la reacción de Tom a la magia, que aún estaba en shock, y dos, su verdadera identidad.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Harry le pidió por favor que se sentara, Tom obedeció fácilmente.

—Es magia.

Tom no dijo nada, no durante unos segundos, luego su cara se descompuso de tristeza.

—Odio a Draco Malfoy y a Harry Potter—se levantó poniéndose los zapatos, iba a irse.

—Tom, siento no habértelo dicho.

—Odio a los fans locos capaces de cualquier cosa, pero no lo esperé de ti, James, o Harry o como mierda te llames.

Tom cogió su mochila y se iba a ir, Harry podría haberle dejado, y evitarse más problemas, ni siquiera tendría que borrarle la memoria.

Pero no lo hizo, se apareció delante de él, haciéndole dar un grito de espanto.

—Es magia, Tom.

Harry sacó su varita y los ojos de Draco fueron a ella inmediatamente, solo invocó un lumos, pero que comenzó a flotar alrededor de Tom.

Si no hubiera estado detrás el sillón, se hubiera caído.

—¿He acabado por perder la cabeza?—preguntó desesperado.

—No, pero yo sí. Esto es un secreto, y tú lo has descubierto.

—¿Vas a matarme?

El que había visto muchas películas había sido Tom.

—No, pero quizás tenga que borrarte la memoria. Quizás tendría que haberlo hecho desde que te conocí.

—No entiendo nada, ¿es real? No entiendo nada—repitió.

Otra taza de té con una gota de poción relajante y clarificadora de ideas y una versión sobre el asunto después, Tom estaba callado y mirándole.

—¿Quieres decir que todo es verdad? Que todo esto existe.

Harry asintió, y se cuestionó si contarle la otra parte.

Tom le gustaba mucho, muchísimo.

—Tengo algo más que contarte.

—¿Más?—se estremeció Tom.

—Draco Malfoy existe, y—le miró registrando su reacción—Harry Potter, también. Solo que esos no son sus apellidos reales.

—Y tú eres Harry, ¿no?—Cuando Harry no dijo nada, Tom se levantó, parecía que lo había dicho en broma, pero no lo era.

Harry se levantó para acercarse pero Tom le rechazó.

—No, no es verdad. ¿Eres Harry Potter?—Harry finalmente asintió—No me toques.

—Tom.

—¿Te has acercado a mí por eso? ¿Porque hago de Draco? Si todo lo que se dice de ti es verdad, eres un cabrón.

—Rita Skeeter, o J.K. Rowling como tú la conoces, ha contado una versión muy diferente a lo que pasó.

—Ya claro, ¿no mataste a muchos?

—No, solo maté a uno. Y créeme, me costó parte de mi alma hacerlo.

—Yo, no puedo creerlo, Harry Potter.

Harry suspiró, quizás tendría que obliviatearle finalmente.

—No me has contestado, ¿todo esto es porque yo hago de "él"?

—Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es porque tú no eres nada parecido a él, si lo conocieras lo verías rápidamente, tú eres completamente distinto, y me gustas mucho.

—Esto es una locura—bufó Tom para reírse después.

—Una completa locura—sonrió tímidamente Harry.

Harry se acercó un poco y Tom no le rechazó, no sabía que necesitaba tanto que no lo hiciera.

Estuvieron un día entero hablando, Harry le contó todo, completamente todo. Su pasado, la historia como había sucedido realmente, y su presente.

—Quiero verlo.

—¿El qué?—le besó Harry, Harry siendo Harry de verdad.

—El mundo mágico, llévame.

—No es buena idea.

Tom se sentó encima de él, y le miró con esos ojos tan azules suyos y la sonrisa que usaba cuando hacía de Draco. Si el verdadero se hubiera parecido una décima parte a Tom quizás si hubiera podido sentir algo de atracción por él.

—¿Asustado, "Potter"?

Esa misma frase en el pasado había hecho atacar con todo a su homónimo, ahora solo le hacía cosquillear la entrepierna.

Harry le enseñó a Tom poco a poco la magia, la casa, sus secretos, saludaron a todos los retratos, y algunos le dieron la enhorabuena por su excelente trabajo de actuación. Revelando lo obsesionado que Harry había estado viéndolo en las películas una y otra vez.

Pero su prueba de fuego fue el callejón Davon.

—Es igual—alucinó Tom.

—Rita solo tiene imaginación para inventarse la historia, no los escenarios.

—La vamos a denunciar—dijo completamente convencido Tom agarrado de la mano de Harry mientras miraba todo.

—Realmente al hacerlo en el mundo muggle y no habiendo usando nuestros nombres verdaderos, no puedo hacer nada contra ella, y tristemente a algunos, su versión le parecería acertada.

—Pero a nosotros no—dijo resuelto Tom.

—Te quiero.

Harry lo había dicho sin pensar, pero no sin sentirlo y se sintió estúpido, hacía solo unos días que sabía la verdad, ni siquiera habían hablado sobre lo que ellos eran. Y ahora le decía eso.

Tom se sonrojó y le apretó con más fuerza la mano.

—Yo también te quiero, Harry.

Quizás hasta tuviera que darle las gracias a Rita, si ella no hubiera escrito aquel puñado de mentiras, no hubieran hecho una película y él no hubiera conocido a Tom.

—El mundo mágico es muy pequeño—le dijo cuando sentados comiendo un helado en pleno invierno Harry vio pasar al verdadero Draco—¿Ves a ese tipo que parece rezumar maldad y comer bebés para el desayuno?

Tom siguió la mirada de Harry, cuando vio a un tipo alto, delgado y con cara de enojo constante, seguido de un joven mago al que se le notaba la incomodidad y el miedo de lejos.

—Te presento al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

—Nooo.

—Sí, como ves, jamás te parecerás a él—cuando al joven mago Draco le gritó, los papeles que llevaba levitando le temblaron, y Harry le echó un cable haciendo que no se cayera ninguno.

El joven le miró y sonrió agradecido, Draco miró a Harry como si hubiera olido mierda, y luego miró a Tom. El asco se le extendió por asociación.

—Es horrible—se rió Tom cuando se fueron.

—Eso es que no has visto a Lucius—se rio, y Tom se pegó a él inconscientemente, él tenía una relación genial con Jason Isaacs, no, no quería ver al verdadero Lucius.

Pero sí le gustó conocer a Ron y a Hermione, y a todos los "Weasley".

Tom tuvo que retomar el rodaje y Harry le esperaba todas las noches en Grimmaldi Place.

El porqué de que Rita, o J.K., le lanzara un hechizo que modificó parte del contenido de sus libro y las películas haciendo que el recuerdo en todo muggle que las volviera a leer o ver fuera suplantado por la nueva versión, a Harry no se le escapaba.

Tampoco el sello de su amiga Hermione detrás de un hechizo tan complejo, ni como buena parte de la riqueza que la ex periodista había amasado fuera redirigido a obras benéficas.

A Harry eso le daba igual, lo que le importaba era que Tom era realmente feliz, como en vez de sentirse agobiado porque todo el mundo le recordara como Draco Malfoy se hizo el principal fan de la saga; y como él, Harry, no se imaginaba a nadie mejor con el que compartir su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta tenía muchas ganas de escribirla, y esta de hecho, fue la segunda con más votos detrás de Beauty.
> 
> Voy a ver cuál escribo ahora.
> 
> Espero que os gusten.
> 
> Y ¡gracias!
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	3. La del omega y el alfa

_21. **Ron/Harry** (En un mundo donde alfas y omegas viven en paz, para Ron y Harry no será raro ser amigos, salvo cuando Ron no deja de oler a Harry cada vez que tiene oportunidad y a Harry le gusta demasiado)_

* * *

Harry y Ron eran los mejores amigos, junto a Hermione los tres habían pasado toda la escuela juntos.

Y aunque aquello no pareciera relevante en su época, no hacía tanto sí lo era. Ron era alfa, Hermione beta, y Harry, omega.

Quizás una amistad entre un alfa y un beta hubiera podido darse, pero desde luego antes de la guerra, que un alfa y un omega se relacionaran de igual a igual era imposible.

Los omegas eran seres inferiores doblegados por los alfas, casi sin derechos y con una única finalidad.

Harry conocía tan bien la historia que aunque él no la hubiera vivido podría recitarla de memoria.

El movimiento para los cambios en los omegas había ido dándose poco a poco, su padre, James, casi lo había tocado con la punta de los dedos.

Pero no había vivido para contarlo. Su otro padre le había matado por escaparse con Harry y abandonarle por una beta.

La libertad que él tenía había sido plantada a través los cadáveres de los caídos. Harry lo sabía, y lo apreciaba.

Sirius y Remus, dos alfas que tampoco hubieran podido osar a estar juntos en el viejo mundo, le habían criado haciéndole sentir orgulloso de lo que era. Consciente de todas las opciones que él tenía, de la libertad de poder hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

Salvo por un detalle.

Un pequeño detalle que hacía que a Harry le costara dormir por las noches.

Ron siempre había sido protector con él, pero Hermione también, y Harry siempre los había visto a ambos como la pareja que serían en el futuro cuando fueran capaces de dejar de pelearse.

Salvo por el hecho de que Ron había comenzado a comportarse un poco más extraño con él. Eran pequeños gestos, solía sentarse más pegado, algo que para Harry nunca había sido un problema. Le encantaba esa familiaridad con su amigo. Sin embargo, era algo diferente.

A veces, sin darse cuenta y con la cabeza de altura que los separaba encontraba a su amigo olfateando su pelo, o cuando estaban desayunando y le daba algo se acercaba aún más a su cuello.

La piel de Harry hormigueaba rabiosa cuando lo hacía, y no era por desagrado precisamente.

Un brazo sobre los hombros tan común entre ellos, ahora le calentaba más que el verano, le hacía suspirar cuando se quedaba a solas consigo mismo en la intimidad de las cortinas de su cama.

Esa noche, Ron le había servido directamente de su plato, de la comida que el pelirrojo celaba más que a nada en el mundo. Había compartido su comida preocupándose porque Harry no estaba comiendo bien y se estaba quedando todo huesudo.

El brazo colocado en la base del banco corrido que compartían acercándole a él mientras comía, había hecho que Hermione les mirara y sonriera.

Un omega ya no estaba condenado a ser atado a un alfa contra su voluntad.

Un omega era libre, podía ser lo que quisiera ser.

Y Harry siempre quiso ser auror, como Sirius, y ahora podía serlo.

Harry no quería parejas, y nada de pensar en bebés.

Harry no quería ningún alfa olfateándole y alimentándole.

Harry no quería recordar las cosquillas que Ron le hacía en el cuello cuando buscaba su olor distraídamente.

Las relaciones entre alfas y omegas ahora estaban mal vistas, no se había luchado tanto para acabar del mismo modo que antes.

Los omegas rechazaban a los alfas, los alfas eran libres de sus hormonas pesadas y salvajes.

Sirius y Remus estarían tan decepcionados.

Harry esa noche tampoco pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente unas pronunciadas ojeras hicieron que Ron le mirara preocupado y le acariciara la mejilla.

Harry se separó rechazando la caricia y provocó la incertidumbre en su amigo, que de pronto no sabía qué hacer con sus manos.

Harry evitó a Ron todo lo que pudo por ese día, pero coincidían en casi todas sus clases. En silencio, sin mirarle, estaba mal aquello que estaba sintiendo, ya no solo porque fueran alfa y omega, sino porque eran amigos. Los amigos no te provocaban esas sensaciones, ¿no?

Harry no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Malfoy, él era un omega sangre pura que seguía las arcaicas tradiciones, salvo que allí estaba, como todos los demás. Su prometido estaba sentado a su lado, juntos desde niños con un futuro previamente organizado.

Eran los dos polos de un mismo mundo, y ahora ¿le pasaba eso? Sentía que no solo se traicionaba a sí mismo, sino a todos los omegas liberados.

Miró de reojo a Ron que no ocultaba lo incómodo y apenado que se sentía. La distancia entre sus cuerpos era como un muro de hielo. Y Harry por primera vez tuvo la necesidad de volver a sentir su aroma fuerte y tranquilizador.

Salvo que se levantó en cuanto la clase terminó y salió corriendo.

Les quedaba un año para terminar la escuela, para echar su solicitud de auror, salvo que Ron también lo haría. Todo lo habían ideado juntos y ahora a Harry le asfixiaba la perspectiva.

Deambuló sin rumbo fijo por los jardines de la escuela, no quería perder a su mejor amigo, pero tampoco quería eso "otro".

Cuando apareció para la cena, Ron no ocupaba su lugar habitual, en él se sentaba Hermione que le recibió con una sonrisa y no le dijo nada sobre su conducta.

Cenó relativamente tranquilo, si no contaba con que le echaba terriblemente de menos.

Una mirada culpable de un azul cielo limpio y acogedor fue lo único que se cruzó durante toda la noche. Ron se fue con Dean, y Harry suspiró frustrado.

Esa noche Ron no llegó hasta mucho más tarde a la habitación común. Harry ya estaba dormido y no vio la tristeza en su rostro al mirar hacia su cama.

Al día siguiente, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, Ron se apartaba dándole a Harry la oportunidad de no tener que huir.

¿Por qué tenía ese sentimiento de pérdida tan grande?

¿Era mentira que un alfa y omega pudieran ser amigos? ¿Los mejores amigos?

Él no tenía problemas con Dean, ni con Ginny, ni con ningún otro alfa de la escuela, menos los de Slytherin que se la pasaban haciendo al vida imposible al resto. Pero eran más, y no se dejaban amedrentar. Además, no era cuestión de clase, sino de casas.

Harry miró a Ron que se había sentado con Neville en clase de herbología y Hermione ahora era su compañera.

—No lo hace a propósito—le dijo ella mientras cortaba meticulosamente las hojas abrasadas de una orquídea de fuego.

Harry se hizo el sordo, y su amiga no insistió.

Ninguno lo hacía a propósito, y eso era algo que le hacía sentir mal. Disfrutaba más estando cerca de él, que separados, ¿por qué les estaba haciendo eso a los dos?

Decidió que lo que tenían que hacer era hablar y olvidarlo. Seguir siendo amigos y dejar de olfatearse de ese modo que le hacía temblar completamente.

Cuando acabaron el entrenamiento de Quidditch Harry esperó a Ron en los vestuarios cuando todos se habían ido.

Ron no le esperaba y se sorprendió. Aún así no se acercó a Harry y solo doblaba su ropa una y otra vez.

—Lo siento—dijo Harry.

—No, no, soy yo el que lo siento—se apresuró a corregirle Ron.

Harry se acercó un poco más, ¿cómo puede cambiar algo tanto en solo unos días? Odiaba aquella incomodidad entre ellos.

—Somos amigos, yo quiero que volvamos a serlo sin que esto lo impida.

Ron asintió pero no le miró, seguía queriendo hacer desaparecer de tanto doblarlo la ropa sucia.

Harry le quitó la camiseta arruga de las manos, y en ese momento el olor de Ron le golpeó y tiró la camiseta como si quemara.

—Lo siento—dijeron ambos de nuevo a la vez.

Se quedaron mirándose y se rieron. Aquello era tan absurdo.

—Echo de menos a mi amigo—confesó Harry.

—Y yo.—Le miró Ron—Te echo muchísimo de menos, Harry.

Harry se sentó en uno de los bancos, y Ron le imitó. El contacto de la pierna junto a la suya le hizo sentir mejor, se embarcaron en analizar el entrenamiento y se olvidaron de todo lo demás. Sus cuerpos se relajaron, y se sintieron bien de nuevo.

Ellos podrían hacerlo, solo eran las feromonas, pasarían, estaban seguros.

Sin darse cuenta de la hora que era cuando las luces se apagaron, salieron corriendo para llegar al castillo antes de que se ganaran un castigo. Corrieron como locos aguantando las ganas de reír, hasta que llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda que los miraba sonriendo cuando los dos intentaban recuperar el aire que les faltaba tras la carrera.

El marco se abrió y los dos pasaron a la vez, chocando. Ron le agarró de la cintura para que no cayera, y Harry se agarró de su hombro. Tan juntos de nuevo, tan malditamente juntos que no pudieron evitarlo, cada uno olió al otro, y a Harry le temblaron las piernas y nada tenía que ver con la carrera.

El hueco entre el marco y la sala común era estrecho y oscuro, y ambos fueron empujados cuando otros tres alumnos entraron corriendo y riendo.

Dejándolos en una posición mucho más comprometida, Ron ya no disimulaba y protegía a Harry con su propio cuerpo contra la pared, inclinado completamente y con su rostro a escasos centímetros.

Harry no sabía quién inició el beso, pero sí que fue completamente correspondido, que sus olores se mezclaron y que no quería separarse por nada del mundo.

El marco se cerró, y una leve claridad los iluminaba desde el interior, Hermione estaba leyendo un libro con Crookshanks en su regazo, y sonrió cerrándolo y levantándose.

Aquello arreglaba mucho las cosas, aunque sabría que tendría que lidiar con un Omega en crisis y un Alfa preocupado.

Pero eso sería otro día, por aquella noche solo esperaba que no se acordaran nada más de ellos dos y lo que sentían al estar juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta idea también tuvo muchos votos, y reconozco que me gustó, aunque el RonxHarry es casi incestuoso, jajajaja.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.
> 
> Besos


	4. La del novio a la fuga

_13._ **_Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange_ ** _(En el mundo de los sangres pura, los contratos matrimoniales concertados son lo más común para perpetuar los linajes más antiguos. Sirius tiene un prometido que no le dejará escaparse de su contrato con los Lestrange)_   
  


  
  


Sirius no iba a casarse con Rodolphus Lestrange, ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra.

Su compromiso había sido firmado por sus padres cuando Sirius dio sus primeras muestras de magia.

Y el más mayor había sido una sombra ceniza en su horizonte a la que rechazaba por sistema.

A él los sangre pura, los sagrados 28 y sus obsoletas tradiciones le chupaban un huevo y parte del otro. No iba a casarse y punto.

Cada año, en cada fiesta a la que era obligado a asistir bajo pena de "mientras vivas bajo nuestro techo y uses nuestro dinero harás lo que nosotros digamos" de su queridísima madre, le veía. Alto, delgado, más oscuro que los huevos de Moony cuando se transformaba en lobo. Y siempre mirándole, el cabrón le daba una grima horrible.

Y ya le tuvo que maldecir el culo cuando se atrevió a espantarle un ligue hacía un año.

—Me follaré a quien me dé la soberana gana, hoy y siempre.—Fue su frase final cuando lo dejó enfadado y dolorido. 

Así le quedaría clarito que a él nadie le decía qué hacer, o casi nadie.

Su madre y Remus no contaban, los dos eran insoportables a su propia manera.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, James le había prometido que en cuanto acabaran la escuela se irían a vivir juntos. Aunque por la cara de enamorado del cuatro ojos, iba a tener que buscarse un plan solito.

La fecha de su boda con Rodolphus estaba fijada para el 29 de julio de 1978, sábado, a las siete de la tarde.

Eso no iba a ocurrir, eso no iba a ocurrir.

Ese era su mantra desde los 12 años cuando sus padres realizaron una cena con los Lestrange para anunciarlo, como si ellos dos no estuvieran presente. Un Rodolphus de 15 años lo miraba sin decir nada, ni siquiera cuando Sirius hizo explotar la fuente de guisantes.

Sirius se mataría antes de casarse con él, quizás no hiciera falta tanto drama, con fugarse era más que suficiente.

Una mierda para su madre, y otra para Lestrange.

Pero allí estaba, en Hogsmeade, y Sirius no creía una mierda en las casualidades, mucho menos cuando tenían que ver con su prometido.

Ni se acordaba del nombre de su cita de ese sábado, le daba igual, se lo tiraría igual. Estaba bueno.

De hecho, le comió el morro delante de Rodolphus para joderle. ¡Qué no se iba a casar con él!

—Sirius, no hace falta que seas así, él no tiene la culpa—le dijo Remus, a veces de verdad que su amigo le tocaba las pelotas. Menudo hombre lobo de pacotilla, lo que tendría que hacer era morderle, pero no, su amigo tenía más interés en ver qué andaba haciendo Regulus y que le escuchara, que en defender a bocados a su amigo.

—Este discursito conciliador no te va a ayudar a que mi hermano te deje metérsela—lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos lo escucharan.

Era su último año en Hogwarts ya era hora de que le echara huevos y se lanzara.

A Moony parecía que le iba a dar una embolia, Regulus solo le miró sabiendo que su venganza llevaría veneno.

También lo había oído Rodolphus y estaba sonriendo, Sirius le había visto sonreír poquísimas veces, y era inquietante cuanto menos.

Sirius le levantó el dedo corazón y buscó al ¿hufflepuff? con el que se estaba enrollando.

¿Dónde se había metido? Sirius le buscó por el local, y camino del baño no lo encontró a él, sino al intenso de Lestrange.

Puto grano en el culo.

—Se ha ido.—Su voz era profunda, y su nuez se movía rítmicamente.

—No me digas—bufó Sirius—, encontraré otra cita.

Se estaba por marchar cuando le agarró por el brazo.

—Tenla conmigo.

Sirius se volvió brusco, y le dio su peor mirada.

—Ni...

Rodolphus no le dio tiempo a contestar algo hiriente, le estampó contra la pared mugrienta del local favorito de Sirius, y le comió la boca.

Sirius le estaba rechazando más a patadas que con la boca, porque después de un par de ataques poco productivos tenía la lengua de Rodolphus lamiendo la suya y él devolviéndole la caricia. No era tan malo besando, ni metiéndole mano.

Para algo las tendría tan grandes, aquello era un magreo y lo demás eran tonterías, si a Sirius le diera por pensar, pensaría que se lo iba a follar allí mismo.

Y hasta se hubiera dejado, en fin, podría ser un buen polvo.

Pero el capullo se separó, ¿tanta tontería para parar después?

—¿Puedo invitarte a algo de beber?

Sirius estaba alucinando, un polvo se lo aceptaba, ¿una cita?¿Quién carajos se creía que era él?

—¿Vamos a follar?—dijo bruscamente.

—Esta noche no—dijo seriamente Rodolphus—, pero espero hacértelo muchas veces en el futuro.

Quizás Sirius tenía un problemita con el sexo y se pusiera caliente con nada, pero no iba a morder el anzuelo. Ese quería boda.

Se fue, sin mirar atrás y sin ver a James de la manita con Lily, a Remus hablando tímidamente con Regulus y a Peter emborrachándose mientras miraba a su prima Narcisa como un imbécil.

Pero no, no iba a hacer el camino a la escuela solo, no.

Tenía escolta, y Sirius le ignoró.

Capullo, le espantaba la cita, le hacía pensar que tendría sexo, e iba a tener que acabar la noche con su mano y su varita.

Cuando las protecciones de Hogwarts solo le dejaron entrar a él, le escuchó.

—Te veo el sábado que viene.

Sirius de nuevo le levantó el dedo corazón.

El sábado siguiente estaba allí, y no dejaba de mirarle sonriendo cuando se besó con una Ravenclaw.

Tampoco desaprovechó la ocasión para volver a besarle él, solo que besaba bastante mejor que esa chica de quinto.

Semana a semana, Rodolphus estaba allí, y fuera con quien fuera acababa arrinconado y siendo besado y sobeteado por él.

Cada vez más deseoso, pero el mayor siempre se retiraba y le invitaba a seguir la noche conversando.

Sirius no quería hablar una mierda, para eso ya tenía a sus amigos. No quería uno nuevo.

Y por el bulto que le clavaba Rodolphus todos los sábados él no solo quería hablar.

Esa noche le metió la mano dentro del pantalón, nada mal, pensó Sirius sosteniéndole en la mano duro, hinchado y de unas proporciones más que óptimas.

Esa noche lo tenía claro, allí iba a haber sexo. Comenzó a masturbarle mientras le besaba, y el muy cabrón se retiró cuando Sirius ya saboreaba con darse la vuelta y enseñarle el premio gordo.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

Puto disco rallado.

—No, quiero follar.

—Hoy no.

—¿Cuándo?

—El 29 de julio a las siete y un minuto.

Sirius se reiría si no estuviera tan cabreado.

—¡No me voy a casar contigo!

Se fue, con dolor de huevos y enfadadísimo, todo eso era por el jodido compromiso.

El sábado siguiente Sirius se quedó en Hogwarts. Y el siguiente también.

¡Error! Porque cuando le volvió a ver le tenía mil veces más ganas, se volvió dejar arrastrar, besar y acariciar.

Esta vez Rodolphus le abrió la túnica y la camisa, Sirius sintió la lengua húmeda y cálida por su pecho. No era el único que había sufrido la espera.

Cuando casi llegó al cierre de su pantalón Sirius gimió de gusto, para encontrarlo de vuelta a sus labios.

—Nooo—gimió apartándose—. Mamada.

Rodolphus le miró con una de esas sonrisas.

—Voy a disfrutar tanto de ti nuestra noche de bodas.

Sirius le empujó.

—¡Que no me voy a casar contigo, joder!

Rodolphus le besó de nuevo.

—No entiendo esta estupidez, ni que fuera virgen, me he tirado a medio Hogwarts—se quejó mientras el otro le besaba el cuello.

—Pero no lo has hecho conmigo.

—Porque lo debes de hacer fatal y necesitas que esté casado para defraudarme y que no pueda escapar.

Rodolphus de nuevo le sonrió y le metió una mano por dentro del pantalón, le tenía más sobado el culo entelado que nada. Pero una mano sobre la piel sensible de su interior, eso era nuevo.

Conociéndole le dejaría a medias y enfadado. Pero a veces Sirius se equivocaba, y esa era una de esas veces, sintió un dedo colándose en su interior que le hizo jadear.

Sirius se agarró con fuerzas de sus hombros disfrutando las penetraciones demasiado certeras, al primero le acompañó un segundo y Sirius se mordió los labios.

Mierda, a ese ritmo iba a correrse con tres metidas más.

—Como me dejes a medias te mato y luego te revivo para matarte otra vez.

Rodolphus le besó hasta que Sirius se corrió, y le tuvo que ayudar a mantenerse de pie y que el hechizo que les daba intimidad se mantuviera hasta que se recuperara.

—¿Podemos tener ahora una cita?—le pidió tranquilamente.

Sirius estaba aún demasiado en la nube postorgásmica como para insultar, así que el otro lo tomó como un sí, y le plantó una cerveza de mantequilla delante.

Y esa noche hablaron, le acompañó de vuelta a la escuela y le dijo que le vería al sábado siguiente dándole un beso de despedida.

Sirius después de un buen orgasmo se quedaba muy suave y se maldijo en la cama aquella noche cuando se dio cuenta del lío que le había hecho su prometido.

Pero al sábado siguiente hubo una escena muy similar, dedos en Sirius, próstata complacida y orgasmo buenísimo.

Rodolphus desde luego sabía como hacerlo con las manos, luego lo invitaba a una cerveza de mantequilla y le contaba como le había ido en su trabajo en el Ministerio.

A la tercera, no fue solo Sirius el que se corrió, y sonrió orgulloso cuando lo consiguió. Se llevó su dosis, un par de marcas de chupetones y una conversación donde le contó que quería ser auror y a Rodolphus le pareció que le pega bastante.

Varias "citas" después Sirius necesitaba más.

Enganchado de su cuello y rodeándole con las piernas, se frotaba contra la polla durísima de Rodolphus.

—Follemos ya—dijo quejumbroso y cachondo.

Rodolphus le besó.

—Aún no...

—El 29 de julio, a las siete y un minuto.

—Exactamente.

—¿No te das cuenta de que eso no va a pasar?

Sirius se bajó y se le quitaron las ganas de todo.

—¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?—le preguntó queriendo abrazarle.

—Y tú, ¿por qué sí quieres hacerlo?

—Porque eres mi prometido.

—Pues vaya mierda de respuesta.

—Porque eres divertido, tienes tus propias ideas, y eres más caliente que el mismísimo infierno.

—Lo soy, sí—sonrió Sirius—pero eso no es suficiente.

—Para mí sí, yo siempre he querido casarme contigo.

—Pero nunca nos querremos—se quejó Sirius, si se iba a casar, quería hacerlo por amor y no por tradición.

Rodolphus le acarició la mejilla, era más cursi que Remus.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro—luego le besó.

Cita tras cita llegaron los exámenes finales, Sirius quería ser auror y aunque pareciera alguien a quien le importaba todo una mierda. Estudió duro para los EXTASIS, no entendía porqué todos le miraban como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas, no era ningún estúpido.

—Me he enterado que has sacado muy buenas notas en los EXTASIS.—Aquel sería el último sábado del curso, el último sábado en Hogwarts, y el último sábado que ellos se verían así.

—Mi hermano tiene la lengua muy larga, ya podría darle un mejor uso con Moony.

Rodolphus le besó, y Sirius se dejó, en el fondo le sabía un poco mal que ya no iban a tener esos largos preliminares nunca más. Pero antes se cortaba un brazo que reconocérselo en voz alta. Seguro que lo solucionaba todo con su "cásate conmigo".

—Te mereces un premio.—Eso ya le iba gustando más a Sirius. Que comenzó a elevar las cejas en clara señal de que tenía claro lo que quería.

—Sexo.

Rodolphus sonrió y suspiró, debía reconocer que sí era atractivo, a su forma alargada y seria.

—Cuando nos casemos.

Sirius ya no gritaba y blasfemaba cuando lo decía, lo había dejado por imposible. Y en el fondo quería despedirse bien.

Se estaba volviendo un cursi también.

Aquella noche le habló de la casa en la que vivirían, de la habitación que había hecho construir para él como campo de entrenamiento. E incluso del cuarto para los niños que pensaba tener con él.

Sirius solo le miraba mientras comía la porción de empanada que Rodolphus le había pedido.

—Yo no quiero tener hijos—dijo Sirius sin darse cuenta de que había entrado en el juego.

—Somos muy jóvenes, no hay prisa alguna.

Sirius solo cabeceó, solo conocía a alguien más testarudo que Rodolphus y al final había conseguido salir con Lily y de hecho ya le había pedido matrimonio.

La empanada se le atragantó, y ya tenía ganas de irse.

Se levantó, le iba a dar las gracias pero mejor le dio un morreo, y se sintió un poco tonto.

—Nos vemos—se despidió, porque el "hasta nunca" que quería decir se le hacía complicado.

Fiel a su tradición, le acompañó hasta la escuela, y solo alargó el momento incómodo un rato más.

—Te veo la semana que viene—le dijo al despedirse, esta vez sí de verdad, Rodolphus.

—Las clases acaban dentro de tres días.

—Te veo la semana que viene, Sirius.

Estaba entre pegarle un puñetazo o darle un beso, era exasperante. Solo se fue sin mirar atrás.

Despedirse de Hogwarts era agridulce, Sirius estaba deseando comenzar una nueva etapa, quemarla a tope y ser libre.

Pero en casa de sus padres aquello era imposible, casi sintió alivio al ver, efectivamente, a Roldolphus al sábado siguiente.

La invitación de su madre le supo a traición, pero con tal de no escucharla un par de horas, ambos se quedaron en la Biblioteca con Regulus como carabina.

Su madre debía estar jodiéndole, se follaría a quien le diera la gana delante de su hermano, y el que acabaría traumado sería este.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le dijo de malas formas, aunque la verdad es que tenía que obligarse un poquito a hablarle así.

—Te prometí que nos veríamos.

Regulus intentó esconder la sonrisa que se le estaba formando detrás de su libro.

El humor de Sirius era una cosita caprichosa de normal, en Grimmauld Place se ponía rabiosa perdida, y Regulus nunca ayudaba.

—¿Te vas?—No era una pregunta.

—No, madre quiere que esté aquí.

—Madre me puede comer...

—Regulus—intervino Rodolphus—, será nuestro secreto.

Y le guiñó un ojo, a su hermano, al mierdecilla lameculos. Por primera vez sintió unos celillos sospechosos, máxime cuando Regulus se fue.

—¿Qué tratos tienes tú con mi hermano que te hace caso?

—Ninguno que tenga que preocuparte—. Rodolphus estaba sentado como un perfecto sangre pura mientras que él estaba despatarrado vulgarmente. En esa casa lo hacía todo muy vulgarmente.

—En serio, ¿a qué has venido?

—¿Tan raro te parece que quiera pasar tiempo contigo, sobre todo después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

Olía a trampa.

—Poco hemos hecho...y no me vengas con el cuando nos casemos, no nos vamos a casar, no me voy a casar, tú podrías buscarte a otro.—Esa idea era buena—Cásate con Regulus, además él te hace caso.

El mago sería serio pero también era rápido y le tumbó en el sillón viejo y ortopédico que adoraba su madre.

—A mí no me gusta Regulus, me gustas tú, y me gustas mucho.

Notaba una cosa dura clavándosele en la cadera, y esperaba que no fuera la varita precisamente.

—Estoy deseando que llegue el día en que podamos estar tú y yo solos, en nuestra casa, y que seas todo mío.

—Yo si fuera tú me cogía ahora que estoy en oferta, en unas semanas quién sabe.

—Hoy no.

Sirius se lo quitó de encima, quedaban cuatro semanas para la fecha, y la broma ya no le hacía ni puta gracia.

Le faltaba el aire, era aquella maldita casa, eran las malditas tradiciones que no servían para nada, y que ese cretino le gustaba un poco. Pero de ahí a algo más.

Le sintió acercarse y abrazarle por detrás, se dejó y no sabía muy bien porqué.

—Míralo como un acuerdo ventajoso para los dos, te irás de aquí, tendrás tu propio dinero, harás lo que tu quieras, estarás meses en la academia...

—Un chollo.

—Piénsatelo, me harías muy feliz.

—Eres tan raro, ¿no te cansas de que te rechace?

—A mí no me parece que lo estés haciendo.—Sirius miró la escena, se estaban moviendo lentamente y Sirius se dejaba acariciar. No, así visto no lo parecía.

—No me refiero a esto—lo que iba a decir lo pensó más de lo que pensaba las cosas normalmente—esto lo hago con cualquiera.

No es que sus encuentros fueran desde hacía tanto tiempo y en la mitad de ese tiempo se la pasaban comiéndose la boca, pero notó el cambio en él.

Le dio un beso en el cuello y se apartó.

Se volvió a sentar y cogió la taza con té que habían preparado los elfos domésticos para ellos.

Sirius le miró de reojo, había dicho la verdad pero debía reconocer que Rodolphus nunca le había hecho nada malo, y que él siempre había sido un cretino con él.

Pero no tenía nada más que decirle, y aún así quería acercarse y darle un beso para que volviera a mirarle como llevaba haciéndolo toda su vida.

Dos tazas de té y kilos de silencio después, Rodolphus se despidió. En cuanto salió por la puerta Regulus entró.

—¿Qué le has hecho?—le acusó su hermano.

—Solo le he dicho la verdad, que no me voy a casar con él.

La cara de Regulus pasó del enfado al espanto.

—Madre ha hablado con sus abogados, si no lo haces te desheredará.

—No necesito el dinero.

—¿Y tu carrera de auror? Que yo sepa no se paga sola.

—Le pediré un préstamo a James.

—¿Y de donde crees que viene su dinero?

—Los Potter me adoran.

—Son primos, te guste o no, que te desherede te conecta con casi todos en el mundo mágico. A veces no sé cómo puedes ser el hermano mayor y el heredero.

Eso no lo había tenido en cuenta, podría trabajar, ahorrar y pagar la academia más tarde, ¿cuánto necesitaba?

—Me las arreglaré.

—Por Salazar, eres...

—¿Libre?—Reconocía que sacar de quicio a Regulus era su pasatiempo veraniego preferido.

—Si tú no te casas, ¿sabes que ocurrirá?

—Ya me lo has dicho, deshora, pobreza, bla, bla, bla...

—Que yo estaré obligado a casarme con él por contrato, lo pone bien claro en el acuerdo.

Sirius lo había dicho por decir hacía un rato, pero en realidad no lo había visto nunca como una opción.

—¿Para mí es bueno y para ti no?—No era eso en realidad lo que quería decir.

—Rodolphus lleva enamorado de ti toda la vida, ¿en qué posición me deja a mí? Además, yo...—su hermano tartamudeante y nervioso, ver para creer—yo quiero a otra persona. 

Sirius le hubiera contestado algo hiriente, pero nunca había visto a su hermano así, y se temía quién era la otra persona.

Acabó hundido en el sofá comiendo galletas con cara de perro pulgoso.

Al sábado siguiente Rodolphus no apareció, y Sirius se sintió entre traicionado y culpable.

¿Realmente estaba enamorado de él? ¿Y por qué ahora se ofendía? Le llevaba diciendo que no meses. Incluso años.

Era época de bodas sangre pura, y Sirius fue a la de la semana siguiente porque iba James, nada que ver que los Lestrange estuvieran presentes.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?—le preguntó James que estaba tan aburrido como él. Había ido porque Lily estaba de viaje con su familia y podrían emborracharse juntos. Planazo.

—Creo que se está tirando a Moony, y lleva semanas si su dosis lobuna.—Se encogió de hombros, pero era cierto que desde aquella tarde Regulus estaba muy agobiado, triste y resentido. Un cóctel complicado.

—Tu prometido/acosador te está mirando.

Sirius se giró demasiado rápido, efectivamente Rodolphus le estaba mirando, inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo y siguió hablando con otro invitado.

—Uy, ¿ya no te quiere?—se rio James, pero Sirius no se reía.

¿Se había rendido? Bueno, no es como si fuera a aceptar, pero vaya, no se esperaba esa retirada tan abrupta.

Que mejor, claro, pero le molestó.

Al final tuvo que acercarse él, porque la cara de Regulus era un poema y porque alguien no le prestaba atención durante... siempre y ahora le ignoraba.

—¡Qué boda tan aburrida!—dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

Rodolphus solo asintió, y siguió bebiendo de su copa.

—Se me ocurre algo que podría animarnos—continuó insinuante, se conformaba con una magreo pueril.

Vio su sonrisa pero ya no era esa sonrisa, sino una más ¿triste?

—¿Vamos?—lo intentó de nuevo.

—Lo siento, hoy no puedo.

—Dirás que no quieres—se enfadó Sirius.

—Puede ser.—Los ojos se le fueron a Regulus que los miraba con poco disimulo para ser él.

—El otro día realmente no sabía que si yo me niego, será Regulus el que ocupe mi lugar.

Con eso sí se ganó su atención, pero no sabía qué significaba su expresión.

—¿No hay alguna manera de que se cancele el compromiso?

Rodolphus terminó su copa y le miró unos segundos.

—Buenas noches, Sirius.

Y se fue, de verdad que se fue. Hasta le vio en la zona de desaparición. Ya está, nada más.

Sirius se emborrachó como una cuba, James también, y los acabaron invitando a irse de la boda.

Con los papeleos para la academia estuvo entretenido lo suficiente para olvidarse un poco del asunto, además se aseguró de que su madre firmara los pagos de la primera matrícula.

Cuando le hablaba de los preparativos de la boda y de si quería flores blancas o marfil, él solo sonreía.

Firma, vieja bruja.

Lo malo era la cara de Regulus, que era un grano en el culo, pero era su hermano pequeño, y también el novio de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Novio, tócate los huevos. Esos que el más joven no tenía, porque ya sabía él que no iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse jamás a su madre.

Si no era con esta boda sería con la que ella le organizara, y era estúpido si pensaba que la retrógrada de su madre iba a dejar entrar a un hombre lobo más pobre que una rata pero de gran corazón en la familia.

Si él fuera Regulus se fugaría, si él podía hacerlo, Regulus también.

De Rodolphus ni noticias, no tenía que molestarse, eso era lo que él quería.

Pero estaba hasta los huevos de la cara de cordero degollado de su hermano y las cartas tristes de Moony.

—A ver, James ha alquilado una casa en Cornualles—le explicó cuatro días antes de la fecha de la boda a su hermano—te vas allí, estará Remus esperándote y os largáis del país, yo creo que en un año o dos a madre se le habrá pasado. Aún seguirá enfadada conmigo—le guiñó un ojo.

Por primera vez desde que Regulus era muy pequeño vio a su hermano llorar, y no fue de alegría precisamente.

Se fue aún más alicaído, no iba a fugarse.

¿Estaba loco? ¿Es que no quería a Remus como él había imaginado?

Para mantener el papel, Sirius estuvo en su casa hasta la mañana del enlace tratando de convencer a Regulus.

—Vete, Sirius—le pidió el más joven.

—Ven conmigo, no quiero que te cases con él.

—Por un momento pensé que serías capaz de pensar en alguien más que en ti.

—Madre no pensó en mi cuando firmaron sin mi consentimiento.

—No me refería a ella, sino a Rod.

—¿Desde cuándo le llamas con esa familiaridad?

¿Estaba celoso? Imaginó juntos a Rodolphus y a Regulus y no le gustó nada, por Remus, claro.

—Lo peor es que él sí te gusta, no digo que estés enamorado, pero sí te gusta.

—Me lo tiraría pero de ahí a algo más.

Regulus meneó la cabeza y se colocó su túnica de gala, no era la del novio. Esa estaba en su habitación.

Le vio salir de su habitación, y se quedó allí.

Tenía una maleta preparada con sus cosas, él sí iba a ir a Cornualles, al menos hasta que a su madre se le pasara la sed de sangre.

Se escabulló de la casa a la que nunca más volvería, no la iba a echar de menos.

Tenía un traslador que podía activar cuando quisiera, pero no paraba de darle vueltas en su mano.

Remus se iba a quedar destrozado cuando no viera aparecer a Regulus, lo sentía por su amigo. Si él hubiera estado enamorado lo hubiera dejado todo, todo. Solo de imaginar como otra persona besaba a su ser amado se volvería loco, y más sabiendo que le dejaba por algo tan estúpido.

Estúpido Regulus, que se casaría, que tendría su noche de bodas con Rodolphus, que tendría hijos con él, que recibiría esos besos tan buenos que daba.

Estúpido.

Estúpidas tradiciones, estúpidos sangres puras, estúpidos Black y estúpidos Lestrange.

Con lo dramático que era Remus acabaría tirándose de un acantilado y caería sobre su conciencia.

Guardó el traslador. Entró en la casa de nuevo, todo estaba atestado de flores, de adornos nupciales, los elfos corrían por todos lados.  
Iba a ir a llevarse a rastras a Regulus, pero este no se separaba de su madre en ningún momento.

—Vamos, Sirius. Es hora de que te vistas, la fotógrafa llegará en cualquier momento.— Miró fúrico a su hermano, pero este no quería mirarle a la cara.

Tuvo que ponerse la túnica, la verdad es que le quedaba como un guante, debía reconocerlo.

Aguantó media hora de órdenes y estupideces sobre su pelo y su lado bueno, antes de mandarlos a todos a la mierda. Pero Regulus se le había vuelto a escapar.

Aquella ridícula carrera secreta de Sirius tras Regulus les llevó hasta un punto sin retorno. Los invitados estaban allí y Sirius se vio inmerso en saludos, ¿iba a tener que sacarlo de allí a rastras?

Entonces le vio, Rodolphus y su hermanos Rabastan, igual de oscuros y siniestros, pero el suyo era más guapo.

Mierda, qué suyo ni suyo.

—Regulus—le siseó enfadado. Su hermano le ignoró.

—Vamos, vamos—le empujó su madre llevándoselo de allí en cuando vio a los Lestrange—Da mala suerte que los novios se vean.

Le dieron ganas de decirle que no solo ya se habían visto sino que se habían corrido más de una vez juntos.

Pero se calló, Sirius Black se calló por una vez en su vida y miró a su hermano con ojos de asesino. Regulus solo se encogió de hombros.

En una habitación contigua al salón que apestaba al tabaco "perfumado" de su tío Zacarías, Sirius se quedó estático.

Estaba a punto de empezar su propia boda y él estaba allí.

¿Por qué demonios había vuelto? Regulus le estaba evitando.

Un grupo de primas demasiado entusiastas llegaron riendo y detrás de ellas estaba su hermano.

—Ya es la hora, primito.—El tono de burla de Bellatrix le tocaba los huevos, y sacó su varita para maldecirla un rato, era un buen desestresante en cualquier caso, y era su boda, seguro que se lo permitirían.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos.—Su madre siempre arruinando la diversión.

Sirius sentía que llevaba horas siendo arrojado a la carrera de un lado para otro, y del mismo modo le ocurrió cuando su padre entró para llevarle junto a Rodolphus y un coro de primas imbéciles.

Sirius trató de agarrar a Regulus pero este le esquivó y solo le seguía a cierta distancia.

Todo el mundo parecía haberse quedado mudo cuando entraron, aunque a él más bien le estaban arrastrando.

Al final del todo, y junto a su hermano y un druida, estaba Rodolphus que le miraba sorprendido.

No le extrañaba él no debía de estar allí.

Le sonrió tan radiante que Sirius se atragantó, iba a joderle la fiesta y por una vez sí pensó que Rodolphus no se lo merecía.

Llegó hasta su lado, le tomó las manos, Sirius miró a Regulus y este le suplicaba con la boca pequeña.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Sirius imaginó a Remus con la cabeza partida en el fondo del acantilado desde el que se había tirado por no poder estar con su amor verdadero.

Lo cierto y verdad era que los estaban casando y Rodolphus no le soltaba las manos, dándole pequeñas caricias tranquilizadoras.

Cuando llegó su momento del "sí, quiero", todos le miraban, todos, pero Sirius solo podía mirar los ojos un poco asustados de Rodolphus. Solo fue un instante, pero le vio bajarlos entristecido y como sus manos le estaban soltando.

Sabía que Sirius iba a decir que no.

—Sí.

Le volvió a mirar, ¿qué mierda había dicho?

Magia, chispitas y un coro de "aww" dio por finalizada la unión.

Rodolphus le besó, y solo ahí Sirius fue consciente de lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué he hecho?—dijo pegando su frente a la de su "esposo".

—Hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

¡Venga ya! A Sirius hasta se le aceleró el pulso con esa declaración.

Miró a su hermano que sonreía aplaudiendo.

Miles de saludos, enhorabuenas y fotos después, volvió a estar entre los brazos de su marido.

—Te hice un a promesa, y no quiero faltar a ella, son las siete y media—le dijo bajito al oído.

Sirius sonrió por primera vez arrastrando a Rodolphus a la misma habitación aledaña.

—Más vale que ese polvo perezca la pena—le amenazó Sirius besándole y cerrando la puerta.

o0o

Regulus salió al jardín donde tenía a una lechuza esperando, la carta hacía horas que la había escrito. Solo esperaba que llegara a tiempo.

Cuatro horas después tres ex gryffindor entraron en la mansión Black, pero Regulus solo tenía ojos para uno.

Fue a su encuentro y antes de que pudiera decir nada le besó, su madre le hubiera matado sino estuviera tan contenta por la boda se su primogénito.

Remus le devolvió el beso un poco avergonzado, pero muerto del alivio.

—¿De verdad se ha casado?—dijo James alucinado.

—Míralo tú mismo.

Sirius estaba tan pegado a Rodolphus tras lo que él sabía era su momento postorgásmico que parecía otra persona.

Sus amigos fueron corriendo hasta su hermano, y su cuñado le sonrió apartándose del grupo.

Regulus le ofreció una copa mientras miraban al novio y sus amigos.

—Enhorabuena—le felicitó Regulus.

—Gracias—chocaron sus copas—. Y gracias.

—Te dije que lo haría.

El verano anterior Rod y él tuvieron una larga conversación, aún no entendí que veía en su hermano pero estaba loco por él y quería conquistarlo a toda costa.

—Sexo.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que atraerlo con sexo, pero no un revolcón, algo que lo mantenga en vilo se cansa rápido de sus conquistas.

Y fue así como orquestaron un plan de ataque a Sirius Black. Mucha teoría y alguna clase práctica que le costó a Rodolphus un ojo de la cara. Le hicieron un amante digno de tener en cuenta.

La primera parte del plan había funcionado, Sirius había picado pero Regulus sabía que no era suficiente para llevarle al altar, necesitaba una noble causa, así eran los Gryffindor.

Y los tres cabeza de chorlito que tenía su hermano por amigos no cayeron en leer la letra pequeña del contrato, no. Solo idearon un plan de escape suicida.

Regulus nunca se hubiera casado con Rodolphus, solo había un motivo para que eso hubiera ocurrido y era si Sirius moría y Rodolphus aceptaba. Su cuñado nunca le hubiera aceptado, hubiera preferido quedarse soltero.

Pero eso Sirius no lo sabía.

Diría que lo había hecho por la felicidad de su hermano, porque ese tipo le quería y él no tardaría en corresponderle.

Él tenía sus propios motivos, y estaban allí, con esos ojos ambarinos que le volvían loco y con una maldición que teniendo que ser el heredero Black nunca podrían haber salvado.

Ahora ya no lo era, y su querido hermano ahora era el heredero y con más voz y voto si su madre amenazaba con expulsarlo de la familia.

Bebió de su copa y sonrió al saber que su plan había salido a la perfección.

—¡Qué vivan los novios!—gritó James, haciendo que un coro de vivas le siguieran.

Remus le miró ilusionado, Regulus tenía claro que era hora de retirarse y disfrutar de su propia vida.

Remus le siguió pasillo arriba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De esta idea me enamoré, ya sabéis cuanto me gusta una pareja rara, y el gusto que le tengo al otro Lestrange.
> 
> !Me gustan!
> 
> Hasta la próxima.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	5. La del héroe y su harén

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta idea me resultó extravagante, pero la verdad es que me gustó.
> 
> Quizás harén no sea el término para lo que ellos tienen, ni cuadre del todo con la sinopsis, pero oye, a mí me gustó.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi

_46. **Harry/Harén** (El héroe del mundo mágico tiene derecho a un harén propio, Harry lo tiene, sus chicos son bonitos, dóciles y complacientes, o eso quiere pensar él)_

🖤

Harry había estado fuera de su casa por una semana, su puesto como "embajador" no oficial le hacía tener que ausentarse de su hogar más tiempo del que a él le gustaría.

Cuando entró por la chimenea les vio, el que salió corriendo para abrazarle fue Dennis Creevey, siempre era el más efusivo.

Recordaba cuando le ofreció irse a vivir con él, con ellos, lo contento que se puso.

Tras la guerra el Ministerio se había vuelto loco con Harry, ceremonias, fiestas, calles con su nombre, incluso la hermosa casa en la que ahora vivían todos.

Harry besó la frente de Dennis, su pelo rubio olía siempre a coco, el más joven era fanático de esa fragancia y a Harry le hacía recordad a su hogar.

Descendió para darle un beso en los labios, eran suaves y pequeños, y siempre estaban deseosos de él.

Dennis fue el segundo chico que llevó a su casa.

Junto a la ventana, en su silla de ruedas y sonriendo estaba el primero. Cedric Diggory.

Cedric siempre se sintió en deuda con Harry por salvarle la vida, y Harry con él porque por su culpa hubiera acabado sin poder caminar.

Aún llevando a Dennis agarrado de su cintura se acercó hasta Cedric buscando sus labios, él también le hacía sentir en casa.

—Pareces cansado—le acarició Cedric la mejilla, lo estaba, realmente lo estaba.

—Harry—gritó Oliver Wood entrando al salón.

Recibió un fuerte abrazo del nuevo guardián de los Chudley Cannons. A Harry le encantaban sus abrazos y el sexo mucho más brusco que a ambos les gustaba compartir.

Su beso fue mucho más demandante, hasta que se separó para darle la taza de té que había preparado para Cedric.

—¿Dónde están los demás?—preguntó con Dennis aún pegado a él.

Blaise Zabini bajó por las escaleras, una pequeña sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

El modo en el que Blaise entró en su vida fue premeditado, Blaise le buscó, le sedujo y le pidió su protección.

Harry se la ofreció sin problemas, las noches con Blaise eran completamente sensuales y sus consejos tan acertados que Harry solo podía estar agradecido de tenerlo en su vida y en su casa.

—Está imposible—se acercó, sus besos eran como él, puro deseo. Lamió sus labios durante unos segundos.

Pero lo que decía desde luego era para tenerlo en cuenta.

—Iré a hablar con él.

Todos asintieron, cada uno a su forma complementaban a Harry, y entre ellos habían creado una combinación peculiar que hacía de su hogar un lugar armónico.

Todos querían a Dennis, todos cuidaban a Cedric, todos estaban orgullosos de Oliver y todos apreciaban el descaro de Blaise.

Harry los quería y necesitaba a todos, la única nota discordante era su quinto chico.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, estaba cansado para lidiar con su carácter, pero debía hacerlo, él velaba por todos.

Entró a su habitación, la única que siempre mantenía su puerta cerrada.

Tras ella, como siempre cautivador, estaba Draco Malfoy.

Su pelo estaba tan largo que debía recogerlo con una cinta, su figura recortada contra la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana le devolvía la imagen atractiva, pero siempre enfadada del rubio.

—Hola Draco.

Draco no le devolvió el saludo, pero Harry casi estaba acostumbrado.

Hacía dos meses que lo había llevado a su casa, lo encontró en París, en unas condiciones deplorables. No lo pensó, y la verdad es que no le consultó.

Y eso era algo que el rubio no le perdonaba.

Harry se acercó a él y le acarició el hombro, Draco le taladró con sus ojos grises.

Harry sabía cual era su problema, pero para ello no tenía solución.

—¿Ya los has besado a todos? ¿Solo falto yo?

Su voz quería sonar venenosa, pero en realidad estaba dolido. Draco no quería compartir, no sabía hacerlo.

—Os quiero a todos.

Draco se apartó, ofendido. En dos meses se había ido cuatro veces, y cuatro veces que Harry había ido a buscarlo.

Cuatro veces que Draco había acabado teniéndose que tragarse su orgullo, porque en la sociedad londinense era una paria y se lo hacían saber a cada paso; porque no tenía ningún lugar al que ir tras la guerra; y porque quería a Harry solo para él y eso era imposible.

—Draco, por favor.

Harry le pasó sus brazos por detrás, Draco esta vez se dejó hacer.

—Te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz—le dijo buscando sus labios. Draco tenía la cabeza gacha.

—Quiero ser solo yo, solo yo.

Harry lo giró, le alzó el rostro y el acarició las mejillas.

Harry no podía darle eso.

—Te quiero—le besó Harry.

Draco le abrazó con fuerza, aquella noche Harry durmió en la cama de Draco, como si solo existieran ellos dos.

A la mañana siguiente bajaron al comedor, los demás ya estaban despiertos. Harry los besó a todos, y Draco se sentó mirando solo a su plato.

Dennis le había preparado a todos sus platos preferidos, incluso a Draco.

Era difícil no querer a Dennis, incluso a Draco le costó no darle las gracias.

Los seis desayunaron tranquilos, pero Harry hizo algo que cambiaría un poco las cosas.

—¿Draco me acercas el zumo?

Draco le miró sorprendido no era el que estaba más cerca de la jarra, iba a levitarla cuando Harry le negó.

Se levantó de su asiento y cogió la jarra, se acercó hasta Harry y fue a servirle cuando Harry le tomó de la cintura y le sentó en su regazo.

—Creo que desayunaré mejor así.

Draco se sonrojó a penas, Harry era cariñoso con todos pero nunca hacía tratos de favoritismo por ninguno.

Draco necesitaba esos tratos, y Harry sonrió al ver que todos los demás estaban bien con ello.

Tiempo después Harry se dio cuenta que Draco no necesitaba ser el único, solo necesitaba ser el primero. Y la armonía en su casa volvió a reinar.


	6. La de los tres magos y un biberón

_30. **Sirius/Severus/Remus** (Harry tan solo es un bebé que necesita muchos cuidados, Dumbledore no toma en serio la opción de mandarlo con sus tíos muggles, Harry debe permanecer en el mundo mágico y tres magos con una relación complicada serán sus cuidadores)_

**o0o**

  
—¡A mí no me hables así, Quejicus!

—¡A mí no me llames así, pulgoso!

Remus tenía a un Harry en brazos que no paraba de llorar, y ni siquiera ya sabía qué había ocurrido antes. Pero aquello era el pan de cada día, un niño de un año que lloraba y ninguno sabía por qué, y dos magos adultos continuamente peleándose.

Remus estaba al límite de perder los nervios, que no lo hubiera hecho ya era todo un milagro.

Mecía a un Harry desconsolado, y entre tanto griterío el pequeño quería imponer su llanto aún más, y la última luna llena le había drenado toda la energía.

¿En qué momento Dumbledore pensó que dejarle a ellos tres al cuidado de Harry era una buena idea? Iban a acabar todos locos.

Cuando vio la primera chispa escapándose de la varita de Sirius ya no pudo más, sacó la suya y apuntó a dos sorprendidos y mudos magos, que habían perdido la voz por fin.

Harry se quedó también tan sorprendido por el silencio que dejó de llorar.

—Estoy harto, completamente harto de vosotros dos.—Remus aprovechó para dejar a Harry en su parquecito infantil encantado, aunque aún tenía algún hipido post llanto, pero sin duda estaba mucho más tranquilo.

Sirius quería hablar, Remus no solo no le devolvió la voz sino que además le inmovilizó para que ni osara a acercarse a él.

La mirada furibunda de su amigo echaba chispas, la sonrisa torcida de Severus no ayudaba. Solo que a él no se atrevía a inmovilizarle, ya conocía como se las gastaba el ex Slytherin cuando se vengaba.

—Si pudiera criar a Harry yo solo, os juro que no os volvía a ver el pelo a ninguno de los dos.

Remus estaba cansado, y Harry le miró chupándose el dedo. Lo había pensado más de una vez, pero por su condición, Remus no podía atender a Harry siempre. Y nunca le había pesado tanto como en ese momento.

La mirada arrepentida de Sirius no le iba a ablandar, la huidiza de Severus tampoco.

—¿Tan difícil es que os dejéis de pelear continuamente? Ya ni siquiera entiendo qué es lo que os pasa, os habéis ayudado en el pasado. Tú—señaló a Severus—le apoyaste cuando nadie creyó que fue Peter en el que nos traicionó. Y tú—señaló a Sirius—le salvaste la vida cuando Dolohov estuvo a punto de matarle por traición.

Sirius se abstuvo de tratar de hablar, Remus no había acabado.

—James y Lily os nombraron sus padrinos, para que le cuidéis, y no hacéis más que pelear, me estoy volviendo loco.

Remus cayó abatido sentado en la una de las sillas del comedor de la casa que compartían los tres con Harry.

Aquella decisión les estaba costando muy caro, pero Dumbledore les había pedido que entre los tres cuidaran y protegieran a Harry, Voldemort no había muerto del todo, y eso era algo que Severus les había revelado.

No solo necesitaba los cuidados que un bebé necesitaría, sino tres guardianes que dejaran de pelear entre ellos y se unieran para hacerle frente a un enemigo común.

El hechizo que los contenía se disipó pero ninguno de los magos habló, cuando Remus llegaba a ese estado era hora de parar, no había más qué decir.

Severus fue hasta el parquecito de Harry y se quedó a su lado, Sirius fue hasta Remus, pero este no estaba de humor ni para mirarle.

Remus se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Sirius y Severus se quedaron a solas con Harry. 

El ambiente tenso entre ellos no se había disipado, y es que el motivo era común.

Remus.

Sirius descubrió que a Snape le gustaba Remus cuando le miraba mientras jugaba con Harry, cuando le preparaba la poción matalobo y suspiraba cuando volvía después de una noche de luna llena.

Lo descubrió en los pequeños gestos del hombre que casi no los tenía, lo descubrió y le molestó.

Para Sirius, Remus siempre había sido especial, siempre lo había querido proteger, siempre había sido su compañero, quien lamía sus heridas en las horas antes del alba después de una luna llena dura.

Remus era suyo en su subconsciente, solo estaba buscando un buen momento. Y entonces llegó Snape.

Llegó con sus conversaciones que les tenían embelesados el uno del otro horas, y se sentía tan celoso que no podía evitarlo. Atacar a Snape era algo que llevaba casi escrito en el ADN.

Severus veía lo mismo en los gestos, en la relación de Sirius y Remus, un nivel de confianza tan alto que él nunca estaría al nivel, como giraban uno alrededor del otro.

Severus había pensado vivir cerca, pero no con ellos, pero Remus le había pedido que se quedara y él no había podido evitar complacerle.

La cuestión era que Severus sabía que Black lo sabía, y lo que él no sabía era hasta dónde llegaba la relación entre ambos.

Prefería no tener opciones, que Remus le mostraran claramente que estaba con Sirius. Pero la duda de que solo fueran amigos, le tenía pendiente del hombre lobo y peleando con el estúpido de Black.

Era cierto que se habían estado ayudando, todo hasta que ambos tuvieron claramente a Remus entre medias, y sin opciones de ir a ningún lado.

¿Todo en su vida tenía que ser así de complicado? Se quejó consigo mismo Severus mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Harry. La rata muerta que tenía por cabello era completamente Potter, pero cuando el niño le miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes le rompía el corazón.

No podía decirse que no fuera hijo de su mejor amiga, ¿qué pensaría ella de verlos ahora?

Seguro que se reiría, y le animaría a que se lanzara. Pero, ¿y si le rechazaba y tenía que ver como esos dos eran pareja?

Sirius se moría por ir a ver a Remus, por pedirle perdón, por decirle cuanto le quería, por declararse de una vez y si podría convencerlo para que echaran a Snape.

Dudaba de que eso último ocurriera, si no era por Harry, sería por el bonachón de Remus que no quería dejarlo solo y triste.

A veces no entendía como el hombre lobo podía ser tan sagaz para algunas cosas y tan lento para otros, lo que Snape quería era estar más que junto a él. La mera imagen de ellos dos juntos, realmente juntos, le dolía en el alma.

Pero sabía que peleando con él no arreglaba nada, sino decepcionar más a Remus. 

Vio como Snape acariciaba la cabecita de Harry, la viva imagen de su amigo James. ¿Qué pensaría él si les viera en esa tesitura?

Sonrió al imaginar la voz de su amigo.

“Conquístalo, Canuto.”

Quizás Remus no fuera el único lento de todos ellos, Sirius estaba acojonado de cagarla con su amigo, que le rechazara y perdieran lo que tenían.

  
Remus estaba agotado, se desentendió de Sirius y de Severus, tendrían ellos que hacerse cargo por unas horas de Harry. Al menos, no lo había vuelto a oír llorar ni a ellos pelear.

Sabía que siempre tenía que llegar a un estado extremo de agotamiento para que esos dos pararan, para que dejaran de pelearse.

¿Y si era él el que se fuera? ¿Qué ocurriría?

No sería capaz de dejar a Harry, le quería con todo su corazón. Y muy secretamente, tampoco sería capaz de dejar a esos dos idiotas.

Colocó su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos para intentar tapar la expresión culpable que se le estaba formando en el rostro.

  
Cuando por la noche salió de su habitación, la casa estaba tranquila, se asomó al salón donde Sirius sostenía a Harry mientras trataba de dormirlo, con Severus a su lado invocando unos pequeños ciervos que a Harry le encantaban.

Remus se quedó mirándolos a los tres, ¿podía el corazón latirte de amor por dos personas a la vez?

Remus tenía miedo, miedo de perderlos, miedo de decir lo que él sentía, lo que sentía por ambos. ¿Y si le rechazaban y tenía que vivir con aquella vergüenza toda su vida?

Los dos levantaron el rostro para mirarle, Remus se sintió culpable de haberse ido de ese modo. Pero la felicidad que sintió al verles sonreír al encontrarle de nuevo allí fue mayor.

Harry se removió entre los brazos de Sirius queriendo ir con él.

Remus le cogió, tenía carita de cansado, y le besó la frente.

—¿Nos vamos a dormir, mi amor?—le preguntó a Harry, que se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Los otros dos magos le miraban embelesados, ver a Remus así, tranquilo, feliz y siendo dulce era todo lo bueno de su hogar.

Ambos se sentaron esperando que Remus volviera de dejar a Harry en su cuna. 

Cuando volvió a aparecer en el salón de la casa, ambos se disculparon.

—Hay que acabar con esto—se adelantó Remus—No podemos seguir así, por Harry, y por nosotros.

Severus y Sirius estaban delante de él, asintieron y Remus tomó valor. Tenía mucho que perder, pero las opciones si salía bien, eran tan grandes y buenas, y sobre todo, sinceras, completamente sinceras.

Se acercó a Sirius, y depositó un breve beso en sus labios. Su amigo desde la infancia le devolvió el beso más que complacido, le había querido besar por tanto tiempo, pero vio como Severus se apartaba queriendo dar intimidad a la nueva pareja.

Remus se retiró, y Sirius dio un paso automáticamente hacia él, no queriendo separarse. 

—Severus.—El mago le miró, y por una vez el dolor era manifiesto. Remus tomó su mano antes de que se distanciara más, y tanto Sirius como Severus miraron el gesto sorprendidos.

Remus dio un paso arrastrando inconscientemente a Sirius, y besó a Severus.

La estampa de la mano de Sirius aún en su cadera, y la de Severus en su hombro los conectaba a los tres.

Cuando Remus se separó, esperó las reacciones, su corazón latía a mil por horas.

—Os quiero a los dos.

Las expresiones de desconcierto eran gemela, el valor que había tenido iba desapareciendo drenándose demasiado rápido.

La mirada que tanto Sirius como Severus compartieron le preparó para una nueva ronda de peleas, pero no fue así.

—Por mí está bien.—Fue Severus el primero en hablar, lo que provocó un rápido movimiento de Sirius.

—No soy de compartir, lo sabes, pero por ti lo voy a intentar, Lunático.

Ambos le abrazaron, un poco rígidamente al principio, más relajados al final.

No era la relación más común, pero es que ninguno de ellos lo eran ni lo habían sido nunca. 

Sirius y Severus se seguirían peleando, porque no serían ellos si no lo hicieran, pero ahora tenían algo más que los unía aparte de Harry, algo por lo que habían firmado una paz mucho más duradera.   
No era la solución a la que ambos habían aspirado, pero aquella relación de tres los había estabilizado a todos, y había hecho de aquella casa un verdadero hogar lleno de amor.


	7. La del mortífago y el pelirrojo

28\. **Percy/Rabastan** (Cada mortífago está encargado de una de las familias que trabajan para el bando de los traidores, Rabastan es el encargado de vigilar a los Weasley, pero no todos le son indiferentes y hará de su labor un duro, duro trabajo)

* * *

  
Rabastan estaba comiéndose una manzana mientras observaba desde su escondrijo la casa de los Weasley.

El sabor entre dulce y ácido de la fruta le encantaba, nunca fue un amante de ellas, hasta que la comida fresca fue un mero recuerdo.

La mayoría de cosas para él lo eran, había entrado a Azkaban cuando tenía 21 años, y el tiempo para él se había congelado. Salvo que fuera seguía corriendo sin descanso.

Dentro de la Madriguera había un buen número de Weasley, pero no eran todos. Faltaba uno.

Miró la hora, ya no llegaría.

Era curioso como siendo solo un mero observador uno podía saber tanto de alguien.

Los Weasley eran una familia realmente numerosa, y escandalosa, leales al bando de Dumbledore, aunque este ya hubiera muerto.

Y sin embargo, no eran la familia tan pura y feliz que querían parecer.

Todos guardaban sus propios secretos, y él los conocía todos.

Arthur Weasley no era el amante esposo que a todos quería hacer creer, alargaba sus jornadas laborales más de la cuenta con tal de no volver a casa con su mujer.

Molly Weasley bebía más de la cuenta mientras preparaba copiosas comidas que en el fondo odiaba hacer.

Bill Weasley estaba teniendo más que un escarceo con un viejo y sanguinario lobo de su bando mientras preparaba una boda idílica con aquella bonita francesa.

Charlie Weasley se había ido a Rumanía, porque no soportaba estar rodeado de una familia tan grande y sus continuas exigencias.  
George y Fred Weasley no solo ideaban nuevas bromas en la habitación sobre la tienda en el callejón Diagon, sino una relación completamente incestuosa.

Ron Weasley era un cúmulo de celos patológicos, cargado de complejos y con verdadero mal humor.

Ginny Weasley parecía la más inteligente de todos, su objetivo de cazar al elegido era algo que iba tejiendo como la araña su tela. Si el Señor Tenebroso la captara para su bando las opciones de tener a Potter se incrementarían en un 100%.

Pero ella no era su Weasley favorito, era el que faltaba alrededor de la gran mesa llena de comida navideña. Eran en el que todos pensaban y al que muchos odiaban.

Percy Weasley era tan recto que hasta parecía que pudiera romperse si tan solo tirabas de él.

¿Era más guapo que Bill? No, sin duda el mayor de los Weasley era todo un adonis, Greyback debía estar pasándoselo bien a su costa.

¿Era el más interesante? Ginny y Charlie siempre lo serían más.

Ni siquiera pensaba que fuera el más inteligente, la capacidad de los gemelos para crear era asombrosa.

  
Tampoco era el más oscuro, un miembro al que poder corromper y llevarse a su bando, ese sería Ron, más nunca Percy.

¿Entonces qué tenía para que le atrajera tanto?

Sí, era alguien que creía fuertemente en sus ideales, al punto de darle la espalda a su propia familia. Algo que Rabastan nunca fue capaz de hacer.

Aunque no estaba en la misma línea que el pelirrojo, fiel defensor del Ministro y el Ministerio, admiraba su modo impoluto de regirse.

Eso y que tenía un buen culo.

Rabastan dio un último bocado a la manzana y la tiró al suelo antes de desaparecerse. Su vigilancia sobre la Madriguera había acabado.

Se apareció en el callejón Knockturn, y se lanzó un par de hechizos que solía usar para proteger bien su rostro, aunque la fotografía que estaba circulando de él obtenida hacía 14 años no le hacía justicia.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desérticas era un día de estar en familia, él ya no la tenía, prefería mil veces más estar acosando a un pelirrojo que pasar un minuto con su hermano y su cuñada.

Percy rentaba una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, cuando traspasó las puertas del local, algún que otro cliente estaba lo suficientemente solo para que aquello pareciera deprimente.

Percy no estaba allí, subió las escaleras evitando darse en la cabeza, conocía aquel pasillo como la palma de su mano.

Cuatro habitaciones más y llegaría a la del pelirrojo.

  
Entró sin llamar y le vio sobre una pila enorme de pergaminos y un plato lleno de pavo olvidado.

  
—Deja de entrar a mi habitación, Murphy.

Ni siquiera le miró, sabía que era él.

Rabastan se bajó la capucha de su capa, una barba oscura con alguna que otra cana, pero limpia y recortada le daban un aire atractivo.

Su nariz era más corta que la original, y su cabello corto y rizado.

Incluso había cambiado el color negro de sus ojos por el mismo azul cielo de Percy, pero él ni siquiera se había fijado.

—Deberías cerrar la puerta, ¿qué pasaría si entra un mortífago?

—No digas tonterías.—Pero levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

No tendría que haber hecho eso, no tendría que estar en aquella habitación haciéndose pasar por un mago que no era para estar junto a uno de los miembros de la familia que le habían asignado para vigilar.

No debería estar deseando ver a este miembro cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

—¿Quieres pavo?—le preguntó el pelirrojo, Rabastan sabía lo que quería y no era pavo precisamente, pero llegó hasta el plato, y se lo llevó hasta la cama tendida pulcramente.

Percy le miró mal por destruir su obra pero volvió a centrarse en sus documentos, y Rabastan en masticar y mirarle.

Rabastan se hacía pasar por un mago irlandés que estaba de paso en Londres tratando de cerrar un negocio de pociones.

Alquilaba la habitación contigua a la de Percy, y habían congeniado al punto de aquella familiaridad.

Eso solo le decía una cosa, Percy estaba muy solo y él también. Se colaba en su habitación cada noche cuando llegaba del Ministerio, la habitación era pequeña y a Rabastan le encantaba invadir sus espacios.

Quizás fuera por su familia numerosa, o por haber compartido habitación tanto tiempo en Gryffindor. Pero después de protestar siempre le aceptaba en su pequeño espacio personal, le dejaba tumbarse con él en la cama, aunque no se tocaran era lo más cerca que Rabastan había estado en años de otra persona.

La confianza que mostraba con él que en el fondo era solo un desconocido le irritaba y también le gustaba. Se había quedado varias veces dormido junto a él, y Rabastan había aprovechado para mirarle muy de cerca. Sus pestañas casi trasparentes, las pecas que se acumulaban en el puente de su nariz, y aquel ceño fruncido constante relajado por el sueño.

¿A qué diablos estaba jugando? Aquello no tenía nada que ver con su tarea.

—¿No tienes familia con la que pasar el día?—preguntó, a Percy la pluma le tembló en la mano, pero siguió diligente con lo que hacía.

Hablaban, casi siempre de cosas relacionadas con el ministerio, con la vida inventada que había creado para Murphy, y en alguna ocasión Percy había hablado de sus hermanos, del caos, de la tarta de calabaza de su madre.

—Es complicado.

Rabastan había escuchado más de una vez lo que los otros Weasley, o buena parte de ellos, pensaban. También lo que pensaba Percy.

  
—Las familias son complicadas—le ofreció como consuelo. Percy asintió.

Pensó que el pelirrojo pasaría horas sobre el escritorio olvidándose de todo y de todos, incluido del inofensivo Murphy. Pero no, se levantó y le quitó el plato que apenas había probado.

Rabastan sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terrero aún más complicado cuando se levantó de golpe y le besó, pero cuando Percy le devolvió el beso todo dejó de importarle. La misión, los bandos. Solo quería estar con él.

Aquella tarde de Navidad fue la mejor de su vida, y Percy no salió en ningún momento de sus brazos; ni siquiera cuando le hizo ojitos a los pergaminos pendientes de revisar.

Pero fue él el que tuvo que dejarle cuando su brazo comenzó a quemarle. Se despidió de Percy con un nuevo beso y con un mal presentimiento.

  
Cuando llegó al lugar donde habían sido convocados, deseó no estar allí. En realidad aquella nunca fue su idea, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo adentro que estaba era demasiado tarde.

Ahora volvía a ser tarde para él.

—El ataque será mañana.—Dolohov había matado por aquella información. —Mañana a las once lanzaremos un ataque y separaremos a Potter del grupo.

  
A Rabastan el futuro de los demás le daba igual, sin embargo, sabía que con la cantidad de Weasley que habría alguno caería, y aunque Percy no estuviera, eso le afectaría.

Las familias eran complicadas pero al fin y al cabo, eran familias.

Lo que quedaba de noche no pudo volver a los brazos del pelirrojo. Y durmió las pocas horas que le quedaban hasta que se pusieran en marcha.

Sus sueños estuvieron repletos de cabello rojizo y sangre.

Por la mañana, con su verdadero aspecto, Rabastan y el resto de mortífagos se dirigieron a la Madriguera, Potter solo había ido a pasar aquel día señalado, pero volvería a su lugar seguro y ellos lo evitarían.

Rabastan conocía aquel lugar a la perfección, podía imaginar al padre en el cobertizo lleno de tratos inútiles ocultándose de su propia familia. A los más jóvenes echando una partida de cualquier juego ridículo de cartas, las mentiras de los mayores incapaces de enfrentarse a la realidad ante sus padres. Pero lo que no podía imaginar fue que Percy en un arrebato de añoranza, había aparecido aquella mañana.

No debería estar allí, Rabastan no quería que estuviera allí, como había soñado aquello podría ser un baño de sangre repleto de pelirrojos.

Notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba, como la mano con la que manejaba su varita estaba tan tensa que comenzó a echar chispas.

—Aún no—le susurró Dolohov pensando que estaba impaciente por comenzar.

Rabastan calculaba, recalculaba y no veía el modo. Cuando vio aparecer a dos aurores vestidos de paisano supo que era el momento, salvo que él no estaba preparado.

Como en todo la espera fue muy larga pero cuando llegó el momento, todo fue demasiado rápido.

En la Madriguera eran muchos, pero los mortífagos apuntaban a matar, y eso sí marcaba la diferencia. Le vio lanzando hechizos junto a su familia, y casi le cercenan la cabeza por no estar concentrado.

Vio a Potter entre todos ellos, luchando. Si tan solo pudiera sacarle de allí, todo aquello acabaría. Voldemort le quería a él, los demás le daban igual.

La estrategia de todos era la misma, sacar a Potter de allí, pero sus amigos no parecía que fueran a permitirlo.

Percy le miró y le lanzó una Imperdonable, no es que no la mereciera, ni que Percy supiera quién era realmente él.

Los más jóvenes habían caído desarmados, los aurores cercaban a Potter; Charlie, Molly y Arthur Weasley hacían otro frente común.

Pero estaban en desventaja, vio a su cuñada retroceder, cómo odiaba a esa mujer. Sus ojos se dirigían hacia los que estaban intentando ayudar a los heridos.

  
Apuntó a Percy en un momento en el que este estaba desprevenido. Rabastan la desvió, y ella parecía furiosa. Él le señaló a Potter, y ella volvió a apuntar al grupo de heridos protegidos por un Percy en guardia y su hermano Bill.

Percy volvió a mirarle, con su varita en alto apuntando a uno y a otro. No quería hacerlo.

—Ve a por Potter—le gritó a su cuñada, ella era puro odio—. Ellos no importan.

Realmente no lo hacían para él, solo Percy.

La adoración de Bellatrix por Voldemort era enfermiza, y aquello la hizo moverse. Quería entregarle al chico.

Ahora solo estaba él, y los hermanos que se protegían mutuamente.

Era el momento, tenía que sacarlo de allí.

—No te acerques más.—La voz de Percy era firme, pero Rabastan le conocía, estaba realmente asustado.

Uno de los gemelos estaba gravemente herido, y el otro en estado de shock, la más joven quería levantarse para seguir luchando, no tenía claro si una de sus piernas podría ser de nuevo colocada en su sitio. Ron solo balbucía palabras sin sentido.

Lo que le llamó la atención no fue la varita de Percy apuntando hacia él, sino los ojos del otro Weasley al mirar tras Rabastan.

—Yo me ocupo, Lestrange—la voz bestial de Greyback casi le arranca una sonrisa.

Allí todos tenían suficientes secretos como para venderlos al kilo. No era que el lobo le simpatizara en lo más mínimo, pero en ese momento sería un aliado.

  
—Te dejaré llevarte a tu pelirrojo, si me dejas al mío.

Los dos se retaron con la mirada, Bill obligó a su hermano a bajar la varita que apuntaba al hombre lobo. Y Percy no comprendió el motivo real.

Fue rápido, Fenrir arrastró tan rápidamente a Bill con él, que solo fueron un borrón. Solo había quedado Percy al cuidado de sus hermanos menores.

Y a Rabastan delante de ellos.

—Te mataré si te acercas, te mataré.

Y Rabastan sabía que era verdad.

Miró hacia atrás, los suyos había derribado a Molly Weasley y uno de los aurores caería pronto.

—Tenéis que iros de aquí—dijo Rabastan, y Percy por primera vez le miró distinto. La voz le era tan familiar, pero no era capaz de ubicarla, no allí, no con aquel aspecto.

Rabastan se acercó, y esquivó por los pelos un rayo azul que le lanzó la pequeña de los Weasley.

La brujita tenía pelotas, una pena que estuviera en el otro bando.

—Sácalos de aquí, Percy.

Lo fácil hubiera sido hacer lo que hizo Greyback, sacar a su Weasley, ponerlo a salvo. Solo que este no lo estaría si no ayudaba a los demás, eso era algo que Greyback nunca comprendería.

—No hay tiempo, a tu hermana se le va a caer completamente la pierna, y al gemelo lo tiene que ver un medimago ya.

Percy sabía que este mortífago tenía razón, pero no confiaba que en cuanto se movieran no los atacaría.

—Por favor.—Y entonces una loca idea se formó en su mente, no era posible.

Rabastan se acercó y Percy le apuntó pero la mano en la varita le temblaba.

—Te ayudaré a sacarlos de aquí, Percy.

—¿Murphy?—Su rostro era una poema de sorpresa y traición.

—Vamos.

Rabastan levantó a Ron del suelo, y Percy ayudó a Ginny que se había quedado completamente callada.

—Tú, recoge a tu hermano—le dijo al gemelo, era Fred, no había dudas.

—No puedo dejar a mi familia.—Percy miraba al resto que quedaba aún luchando.

—La estás ayudando.—Rabastan estaba tan cerca de él, habían lanzado un hechizo antidesaparición, los habían cercado y cazado.

Los que estaban dentro no tenían opciones, pero los que ayudó a salir, sí. Percy sí las tenía.

—Ve a San Mungo.

Un pequeño grupo descompuesto de pelirrojos le miraban. Percy se debatía.

—Fred...

—No voy a dejar que vuelvas—le dijo Rabastan viéndole las intenciones de volver.

Iba a protestar, iba a hacerlo, y él solo quería que se fuera, que no estuviera en peligro.

Le besó, no hacía ni 24 horas que le había besado por primera vez, y quizás después de ese día nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

—Intentaré protegerles.—Aquello era lo más parecido a una sentencia de muerte para él si lo cumplía en verdad. Pero el rostro de alivio de Percy era tal que supo que las cosas se complicarían para él.

—¿Quién eres en realidad?—preguntó Percy, completamente convencido de que Murphy y este hombre delante de él eran la misma persona.   
La misma con la que había compartido tanto en tan poco tiempo. La misma que le había engañado.

—Rabastan Lestrange.

Percy asintió, y se desapareció con sus hermanos.

Rabastan volvió, tenían a Potter, y no quedaba nadie en pie.

—Vámonos—gritó Dolohov, pero vio a varios apuntando a los caídos.

Quizás no quedara nada de ellos, quizás aún tuvieran una oportunidad. Varios aurores rompiendo las defensas que ellos habían levantado serían los que salvaran a Rabastan de delatarse.

Todos huyeron con Potter como premio para su señor.

Pero antes de desaparecer, la Madriguera crepitó, el hogar de los Weasley fue destruido entre las llamas.

Rabastan solo pudo pensar en Percy, y en el dolor que este sentiría.

Rodolphus tiró de él, sin duda la familia era complicada, pero al fin y al cabo, era familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las que hayáis leído los kink week sabréis lo que me gusta esta pareja, aquí salió de un trágico importante. 
> 
> Esta idea me la dio @SelenaGonzalez082 espero que te haya gustado.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


End file.
